Harry Potter crossover Naruto The unknown Uchiha !
by sue-cassandra
Summary: After finding out about the light side and Dumbledore betrayal Harry turn his back on the Wizarding world and leave for the Elemental countries in search of his remaining family,together with his new friend's Harry discover no matter how far you run your past will allways catch up with you,can he Protect his new cousin's from Death eater's and Dumbledore'a manipulations?.
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.  
SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto the unknown Uchiha.

* * *

17 year old Harry Potter was pissed, He was pissed at his so called 'friends' for spying on him for Dumbledore, He was pissed at Dumbledore for stealing from him, and he was pissed at Mrs. Weasley for signing a marriage contract for him and Ginny. He was pissed at Dumbledore for destroying his life and letting Sirius rot in Azkaban for years when he knew that Sirius was innocent, He was pissed at Dumbledore for sealing his parents will and illegally set himself as Harry's guardian, and all in all Harry was pissed at the Magical world in general so he decided to let them rot.

" They can all go to hell for all I care! They are nothing than a bunch of backwater bigoted prejudice b*** so why the f*** should I risk my life for these b***! " Harry yelled. He didn't care if the Dursley's heard him, in the last few month's Harry let his Slytherin side take control and he showed Vernon and Petunia Dursley why it's not such a good idea to p*** off Harry Potter.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Harry just got back home from his shopping spree. He evaded Dumbledore's lapdogs and went to Gringotts and he made sure that no one other than him could access Harry's vaults, then went to Knockturn Alley where he bought himself a whole new wardrobe. He also went to the wand shop and asked the Wandmaker to take the ministry underage tracking spell off his wand, what he discovered pissed him off more was that when a wizard or a witch turns 17, the tracking spell is taken off the wand and that he had turned 17 a few weeks before but his wand still had the tracking spell. A very slytherin Harry walked in shocking the Dursley's, when Harry then saw Vernon's face turn red from rage he immediately put up a silencing spell up.

" WHERE DID YOU GET THE MONEY TO BUY NEW CLOTHES? "

" And pray tell, why the fuck should I tell you? " Harry said with narrowed eyes.

" HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY YOU FREAK! AFTER EVERYTHING PET AND I DID FOR YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME! " Vernon yells trying to hit Harry but was stopped in his tracks by the wand pointing in his face and very angry emerald green eyes glaring back at him.

" Everything that you and Petunia did for me?! Don't make me laugh! YOU MEAN AFTER MAKING ME COOK AND DO ALL THE CHORES THAT PETUNIA SHOULD HAVE BEEN DOING! FORCING ME TO WEAR DUDLEYS UGLY CASTS OFF CLOTHES WHEN YOU HAVE BEEN RECEIVING 2500 POUNDS EVERY MONTH FOR MY EXPENSES! 2500 POUNDS THAT YOU NEVER USED FOR ME!" Harry yelled.

He smirked at Vernon with an evil glint in his eyes before he added.

" I won't take your bullshit anymore! You will treat me like a human being! Not your personal slave! " Harry yelled pointing his wand to Vernon's face whose eyes almost bulged out. Stuttering he said.

" Y-YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC OUT OF THAT FREAK SCHOOL OF YOURS! THAT HEADMASTER SAID SO! "

" Really? I bet he didn't tell you that at 17, I am considered an adult in the Wizarding world and that at 17 that spell that was on my wand that tracked underage magic is officially taken off my wand which I did today. " Harry said with a maniacal grin on his face which made Vernon whimper in fear after he stopped grinning like a maniac he added.

" Dear uncle Vernon let me show you why the cruciatus curse is known as a unforgivable. " Without thinking twice Harry yelled.

" CRUCIO "

Vernon Dursley fell down twitching and screaming in pain while Harry was cackling like a maniac. Petunia threw herself at Harrys' feet.

" PLEASE HARRY I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE STOP! " she cried hopping her screaming would make her nephew stop, but her hopes were crushed when Harry looked down at her with a sneer on his face saying.

" And all those times that I begged for help when that fat b*** was beating me? ALL THOSE TIMES WHEN I BEGGED THAT B*** TO STOP WHEN HE WAS RAPING ME! YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND DID NOTHING! " Harry yelled at her while tears were flowing down his cheeks.

" I AM SORRY! OH I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE STOP IT PLEASE! " Petunia begged.  
With a flip of his wrist Harry lifter the curse from Vernon and while wiping the tears from his cheeks he sneered at Petunia saying.

" This is how things are going to be. From now on you will be doing your own f*** chores! The only thing I will be doing is cooking and that Fat arse that you call a son will start doing a few chores around here! God knows he needs the exercise! " Harry said sneering at Dudley who was cowering in the corner. " I will be staying here a few more months before I leave, thank god I won't be dealing with you people anymore! " With that said Harry lifted the silencing spell and went to his room.

END OF FLASHBACK.

* * *

Harry was currently sitting in his room that he decorated the way he wanted. He was reading a few Jutsu scrolls that he found a year ago in the attic and it turned out to be that his maternal great grandmother was from the elemental countries. She was the last princess of the Yuki clan that after an argument with her clan she had left the elemental countries for the outside world where she then married into the Evans line. Sadly she never passed down her ninja ways but that had changed when her great grandson awaken their bloodline when he accidentally turn the water in the bathroom into ice.

Much to Harry's surprise, he also found that he was an Uchiha. He stumbled upon his great grandfather portrait deep in the potter vaults. The mad Shinobi was shocked that his descendants didn't pass down his ninja teachings to the next generation and decided to make Harry his apprentice when Harry told him about the scrolls he found. The portrait went crazy and decided to teach Harry how to use the scrolls from the Yuki clan but decided to first teach Harry Japanese and now a year and a half later, Harry was almost fluent in the language.

Harry also found a friend in Draco but to keep the light side in the dark, Harry and Draco pretended to still hate each other. The one who also made amends with harry was Severus Snape, he surprised Harry one day during detention asking Harry for his forgiveness who Harry gave since the man has been saving his life numerous time since first year.

After telling his new friends about his plans to leave, the two of them decided to leave with harry and started learning Japanese. Sirius also decided to leave with Harry much to his surprise. Harry turned out to be great in the ninja arts while his friends were all proficient in martial arts. Severus learned martial arts when he was young and he taught Draco, since he wanted his godson to know how to defend himself without a wand.

Draco also found that his family were descendants of the Kaguya clan. He found out when the crazy portrait of Harrys' great grandfather saw Draco for the first time and went crazy telling Draco about his clan, so Draco went to the basement of the Malfoy manor to explore for anything about the Kaguya clan and stumbled across his ancestors trunk and with instructions from the family portrait Draco learned to awaken his family bloodline together with Harry and the portrait. And much to Harry's great grandfather delight Harry activated his Sharingan when he went with Draco into the forbidden forest and got attacked.

Today was the day that they would leave Great Britain forever. It hurt Draco to leave his mother behind but he knew that even if she didn't show it, she was a radical supporter of the light side and he couldn't risk Dumbledore finding out about their plan. He packed the last of his things including the portrait of his ancestor who insisted to go with him and after a few more minutes he was done, he took one more look at his family home before apparating to his godfather home where Sirius was already there with his godfather.

In the meantime, Harry sneaked into the Dursley's rooms and hit them all with a body bind curse with an evil smile on his face he said.

" I know that you both can hear me. " He said as he came closer to the bed. " I know that you both can hear me." He said as he came closer to the bed and whispering into their ears he continued saying.

" I am going to enjoy watching you three burn! I am going to make you pay for everything that you did to me! I am going to stand outside private drive and watch you all burn until nothing is left of you! Do you know what is the beauty of this spell? The beauty is that even if you are frozen up, you can still feel everything that is happening to you! Meaning that you b*** will feel every flame that touches your body and I will be outside laughing my head off while you burn until nothing is left! Have a nice trip to Hell! "

Cackling like a maniac, Harry apparated outside of private drive after a few minutes he said the incantation for the Fiendfyre spell and sent the devils flame flying into Number 4 Privet Drive. In a matter of minutes, Number 4 Privet Drive was a burning inferno that attracted the attention of the whole neighborhood and standing on the hill, Harry watched as Number 4 burned to the ground. With a smirk on his face Harry took a last look on his childhood prison and watched a few more minutes before he apparated to Severus Snape home.

* * *

Harry, Sirius, Severus and Draco were ready to leave. Severus had manage to get his hands on an illegal Portkey that will take them to japan. Harry groaned when he saw the Portkey.

" I hate Portkeys and I hate the Floo! Why can't wizards invent a better way of transportation!? " Harry said glaring at the Portkey in Severus hand.

" Only you would have a problem with a Portkey. " Draco said smirking at Harry who sent a glare his way.

" It's in the family, James used to have the same problem with Floo and Portkey's." Sirius said at his godson predicament.

" Stop complaining we need to go before the Old Fool notices you're gone from Privet Drive." Severus said with a sneer on his face.

" I am sure that by now he must have been informed by that b*** Arabella Figg." Harry said with a sneer.

Little did Harry know how right he was.

* * *

Standing in front of what used to be Privet Drive was Albus Dumbledore with the whole Order of the Phoenix together with Amelia Bones, her Aurors, and the Obliviators who were doing their job by Obliviating the whole neighborhood. Next to Albus stood a shocked Minerva McGonagall who was being held by a crying Molly Weasley.

" How could this happen?! " A very mad Nymphadora Tonks asks. " He was supposed to be safe here! " She yelled gaining Mad-Eye Moody's attention.

" It looked like they used Fiendfyre to torch the place we have manage to get out of the debris three bodies, there are no signs of Potter. " Mad-Eye said with a serious voice.  
" Really? Then that means that Harry managed to survive? " Molly Weasley asks with her voice full of Hope.

" He is fine." Mad-Eye said with a scowl on his face before he added. " From the magic signature we manage to catch it looks like it was Potter himself that cast the Fiendfyre."  
" Impossible Harry would never do something like that! " Molly Weasley screeched like a banshee.

" This." George said as he and Fred came out of nowhere shocking those present.

" Shows." Fred said.

" How." George said

" Little." Fred said.

" You people." George said

" Actually know Harry." The twins said finishing together.

" What do you guys mean with that? " Mad-Eye Moody said narrowing his eyes at the twins.

" We all knew how much Harry hated his family, especially his uncle." George said with a serious voice.

" In fact, the whole school knew about it Especially the Gryffindor's. " Fred said with hate in his eyes.

" We told you mom! That his family had put bars in front of his windows but you didn't believe us! " George yelled at his family who had the decency to look ashamed.

" You didn't listen to us! And don't think we don't know about that deal you made with Dumbles, Oh by the way Harry knows! He heard you, Ginny and the old fool talking about it and knowing Harry like we know, I am 100% sure that he took care of that piece of paper you signed without dads permission as the Head of House." Fred said sneering at his mother.

" What paper? What are you guys talking about? " Arthur Weasley asks with narrowed eyes.  
" Oh nothing, nothing major, only a Marriage contract that mother signed for Ginny together with that old man over there." George said with an Evil Glint in his eyes.

" WHAT! A Marriage contract! " Arthur Weasley yelled. He turned to his wife with his eyes blazing with fury " Who do you think you are to sign something like that without my approval! " Arthur Weasley roared.

" It was for the good of the Weasley family! And I can sign something like that since I am your wife! " She yelled.

" No! you know that is not true! Just because you are my wife that doesn't give you rights! Since I am the Lord of this family that contract is null and voided so must it be!" Arthur yelled.

As soon as he said those words a bright light shot out of his wand making Molly Weasley screeched in fury. Arthur turned looking at George asking.

" Who was the person that they made that illegal marriage contract? "

" Harry Potter " Fred said. Those present gasps and Amelia bones narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore while Fred and George smirked, Fred winked at his brother before he said to Amelia.

" You would like to know that the old fool illegally set himself as Harry's guardian and ignoring the Potter's will! Don't bother trying to find Harry, he already left Britain and it's in your best interest to visit the goblins as they found interesting things that the old fool has been doing with Harry's money. It was nice helping Harry out, but it's time for me and George to bounce. See Ya! " Fred said,

George came closer to his brother and together they apparated away to Prince Manor leaving a fuming Dumbledore and Molly Weasley behind.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors. I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.  
SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto the unknown Uchiha.

* * *

The Unknown Uchiha ; Leaving

Meanwhile at Prince Manor, Draco was pacing up and down in the living room.

" If those 2 don't come in a few more minutes we're leaving them behind! " Draco yelled.

" Calm down Dragon, they will be here soon." Severus said smiling at his impatient godson.

No soon he said those words two pops were heard in the parlor and two red haired twins walked in the living room smirking.

" How did it go? " Harry asks walking up to the twins.

" It went " Fred said.

" Just like " George said.

" You said it would " Fred said.

" Mother went ballistic when we told father what she did." George said smirking.

" You should have seen dad, for the first time in our lives we had seen our father showing the Weasley Temper. It was brilliant! " Fred said laughing.

" Well at least he showed us he is not a coward like we thought he was." Severus said sneering. He always was ashamed on how Arthur allowed Molly to order him around like he was a lost puppy.

" Yeah the old fool was pissed and Professor McGonagall was furious! She was yelling at the old fool like he was a small child and the man just stood there without saying a peep. I seriously think those two are dating." George said snickering.

" Eww that's a mental image I didn't need." Draco said with a look of disgust on his face.

" You are not the only one who thinks that, a lot of people think those two have something going on." Sirius said. He remembered his parents talking about it once in one of their family meeting's.

" Seriously stop with all this chit chat, we need to leave guys." Severus said gaining the attention of the others.  
" Yeah Sevy is right gather around." Harry said with a serious voice.

" Are you guys ready? " Severus asks.

" Yes we are! " The other five replied. They all touched the Portkey leaving the Prince Manor forever.

Harry and the company showed up outside a desolated cave that was right across the sea. He took his trunk out of his pocket and cast a spell to enlarge it then took out his great, great grandfather's portrait. He then put the portrait on the ground in front of him where he enlarge it, the Mad Shinobi smiled when he saw the face of his descendant.

" How are you Harry? " He asked looking at the people surrounding his grandson and his eyes widen when he saw the twins.

" I have been good granddad and you? " Harry asks smiling at his great, grandfathers portraits.  
" As good as a portrait can be child, now tell me who those two redheads with you are? " The portrait asks eyeing the twins with scrutinize curiosity.

" Ohh these two are the Weasley twins also known as the Terror twins, they are pranksters." Harry said smiling.  
The portrait burst out laughing. " No these two are Uzumakis alright, only the Uzumaki have hair like theirs." The portrait said smiling at the twins.

" Uzumakis? " Harry asks, looking at the twins who smirked saying.

" We know, we found a portrait in the Weasley vault when father sent us to get a few galleons for our trip to Egypt. Our ancestor has been teaching us everything she knows from Sealing, Martial Arts to Etiquette. She also taught us Japanese." George said.

" How did you guys manage to hide it from that banshee of your mother? " Draco asks with a surprised look on his face.

" We hid it in our store. Do you guys want to meet her? " Fred said taking out the portrait out of his trunk.  
" Yes enlarge it." Harry ordered.

" Engorgio " Fred whispered and soon before them was a huge portrait of a very beautiful red haired woman. She had waist length flaming red hair that fell around her like a waterfall, her emerald green eyes were shining with mirth and mischief. She looked at the males in front of her and she could easily recognize two of them to be her family member or at least her descendants.

Severus and Sirius both sucked in breath when they saw the woman in the portrait.

" Oh merlin, she looks just like Lily." Severus said, looking at the portrait with sadness in his eyes.

" Who is this Lily you are talking about? " The woman's voice boomed through the cave.

" Lily was my mother, she dies when I was 15 months old." Harry said gaining the portraits attention. She narrowed her eyes at Harry and with a sneer she said.

" You're an Uchiha." She spat the name like it was a curse.

" Yes I am, but I am also a Yuki and it's possible that there could be Uzumaki blood running through my veins since my mother resembles you so much." Harry said showing the portrait the wedding picture of his parents. The woman in the portrait took one look at Lily before she said.

" She is an Uzumaki alright. There is no denying it with that red hair, its Uzumaki hair. Welcome to the family brat." The woman said smirking.

" Why do you hate the Uchiha so much? " Harry asks the woman.

" I hate those red eyed b*** because they go around stealing other people's hard earned work! I HATE THIEVES! " She screeched when she was done she narrowed her eyes at Harry and asked.

" Why do you ask? "

" I am asking because my great grandfather is an Uchiha." Harry said in a serious voice.

" Who was your great grandfather? " The woman asked with narrowed eyes.

" That would be me! Never in a million years would I thought that you would leave the clan Sayuki." Harry's great grandfather said shocking the red haired woman whose eyes went wide.

"Is that you Asuro? Oh kami-sama! You were the most loyal Uchiha that I know! Why did you leave? What happened?" She asked with a concerned voice.

" Madara happened! I tried to warn those fools from the Uchiha council that the man was up to something but they ignored my warning! And look what happened he attacked Hashirama Senju! " Asuro yelled.

" WHAT! How could they be so stupid! It's a good thing you left! " Sayuki yelled.

" I know! But tell me why did you leave? You loved the clan so much." Asuro said smiling.

" I didn't want Mito to marry that man! I saw the Senju for what they were. A bunch of parasites! They only approached our clan because they needed our connections. But my parents were blinded by their so called friendship they had with the Senju. I tried to convince my parents that it was a bad idea to give the Senju so much influence in our clan but they didn't want to listen and in the end they ended up marrying Mito off to Hashirama. So I and a few others decided to leave. We knew that one day the Senju would be the downfall of the Uzumaki's. "

Little did Sayuki know how right she was.

" That is politics. You approach those that can help you gain power." Draco said with a serious voice.

" Is that you talking? Or your father Dragon? " Harry said with narrowed eyes.

" No those are Lucius teachings but in a way he is right." Draco said.

" Lucius is a screw politician that is how he has managed to stay in the government for so long." Sirius said with narrowed eyes.

" You're a Kaguya! " Sayuki said after she was done scrutinizing Draco.

" Yes I am Madam." Draco said bowing to Sayuki.

" You have a group of interesting friends' young man." Sayuki said smiling at Harry.

" Yes I do! Every one of them are precious to me."

" That's good to hear, now Harry why did you want to talk to me? " Asuro asked Harry.

" Is this the cave granddad? " Harry asks the portrait showing him the cave.

" Yes it is! You can see the protection seals that I put in the walls of the cave".

They all looked around the cave and indeed there were a lot of seals covering the walls of the cave.  
" How are we going to open the portal? " Harry asked looking at the protection seals.

" Just say this word and touch that wall over there, but you guys need to touch the wall at the same time."  
A hissing sound coming from around Harry's neck interrupted Harry from saying something.

" The air in this cave smells weird." Salazar said, Salazar is a baby Basilisk that Harry found in the chamber of secrets when he was exploring and came upon a Basilisk egg hidden deep in the mouth of the statue of Salazar Slytherin. That is why harry decided to call the baby Basilisk Salazar.

" I know, I noticed it too the air is dense in this cave than it is outside the cave. I think something is disturbing the air flow in the cave."

" I am sorry to interrupt your chit chat with your snake, but those of us who don't understand snake language would like to know what you guys are talking about." Draco said smirking.

" Yeah we " George said

" Don't like to " Fred said

" Be kept " George said

" In the dark " they both said together.

" Seriously the twin talk is getting annoying. I know you guys did it to annoy your family but please around us you don't need to." Harry said smiling at the twins.

" Okay fine! We will stop doing it only because you asked us." Fred said.

" Salazar and I noticed that the air in this cave is denser than the outside. Something is disturbing the air flow in the cave." Harry said looking at the wall in front of him with weird carvings in it.

" We noticed too." Sirius said looking at the wall with narrowed eyes.

" Seriously we need to go. Harry give me the spell." Severus said walking up to Harry who gave him the incantations to the spell.

Harry and the twins put the portraits back in their trucks, then shrunken their trunks and put it in their pockets and then they all put their hands on the wall with the weird carvings. Severus said the incantations and with a flash of bright light, they disappeared from the Wizarding World.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors. I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.  
SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

The Unknown Uchiha ; A New Beginning.

Harry and the other's landed hard on the ground of a cave.

Harry groaned " Did someone catch the number of that Hippogriff that ran me over? " Harry ask as standing up.

" What Hippogriff? I think that was a fucing Bulldozer." Draco said standing up next to Harry.

" I think I broke something.'' Fred said.

" Let me see." Sirius said, walking up to Fred examining Fred wrist.

" It's not broken It's just a little bit swollen, but other than that, your wrist is okay try not to do a lot with that hand for a few days." Sirius said.

Harry pulled out his Great Grandfather's Portrait he enlarged it He smiled at his ancestor before asking.

" Did we land in the right cave? "

" Yes you did." The mad Shinobi said looking at His Great Grandson.

" What are guys going to do now? " Asks the Portrait of Sayuki who George pulled out of the trunk and sat it down next to Harry's Great Grandfather's Portrait.

" Well I want to room the Elemental country's for a bit get to know the place before we settle down in Uzushiogakure." 'Harry said.

" I suggest that you and Draco disguise yourself as Girls you guys look feminine enough to pass as girls."

" Why? " Draco Asks.

" People tend to look suspiciously at a large group of man together." Sayuki said with a serious look on her face.

" We can disguise ourselves as a merchant's caravan this way we can get a free pass into the Ninja town's without problem." Draco said.

" That's not a bad idea Dragon In fact, it's a great idea! Severus can sale potion's, Sirius can sale weapon's the twin's can sale their Pranking product's you can offer people help with Political issues while I can sale food I am a great cook." Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face.

'' Then it's settled, let's go find a town." Severus said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile the order of the Phoenix was in chaos.

" SILENCE EVERYONE SILENCE! " Dumbledore yelled.'' Alastor what did you find out? "

" Well its official the Brat is gone! He cleaned out his Gringotts vault's there is nothing left! " Mad-Eye Moody said with a serious voice.

" WHAT! " Molly Weasley screeched.

" Sad that there won't be anymore gold for you to steal Molly? " Nymphadora Tonks said sneering at Molly.

" ENOUGH! Nymphadora cut it out, Molly sit down NOW! " Albus Dumbledore said Glaring at both women. " What else did you find out? Alastor." Dumbledore asks.

" Well, I find out That both Sirius, Severus and young Draco Malfoy are missing so I assume they left with Potter and Remus is gone too." Mad-Eye Moody said with a serious voice.

" What! Malfoy hates Harry why the hell would he leave with Harry! " Ron yelled.

" Well its looks like both Harry and Draco were pretending to hate each other." Hermione said with a frown on her face.

" We need to find Harry he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort." Molly said.

" Don't worry Molly we will find him." Dumbledore said with a serious voice.

" It looks like the twin's are gone too." Arthur said with a concerned voice. " Why did they leave like that? I don't understand! "

" Those 2 must have known what Potter was planning." Hestia Jones said with a sneer on her face.

" Well, no matter where Potter ran off to we will find him! Kingsley I want you to keep me inform about the case, Amelia made against me! And also I want you to keep me informed about the search they are doing for Harry! " Dumbledore said looking at Kingsley who nodded his head.

" This meeting is over." Dumbledore said, walking out of.

* * *

6 Months flew by Harry and his friends was just well in the Elemental country's.

The Uzumaki Caravan became really famous among the Hidden Villages their six men Caravan was soon joined by 8 more Merchant's who happen to be retired Ninja's who decided to settle down and make a better life for them self.

Currently they were going to Nami no Kuni, Harry, Fred and George were excited to go to Nami no Kuni because they knew that those land's used to be where Uzushiogakure used to be and they were going to reclaim those land's so they can rebuild Uzushiogakure.

Harry smiled. " I am curious to see what has become of the homeland."

" Me too, I can wait." Fred said, bouncing next to Harry.

" You guys need to remember that It won't be like Sayuki told us." Severus said with a serious look on his face.

" Yeah, I don't want you guys to make false hopes." Sirius said he knew how excited Harry, Fred and George were when they heard that they were going to Name no Kuni.

" Don't worry, We know that Uzio doesn't exist Anymore I just want to know what happen to our ancestor's Land's." Harry said looking at Sirius.

" Let's go we are almost there! " George yelled making everyone laugh.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors. I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	4. Chapter 4

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.  
SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

The unknown Uchiha: Land Of Waves And Meeting Team 7 !

Harry and The Caravan walked slowly and cautiously into the Land of Waves After they unloaded their stuff from the cargo boat they hired.

They were shocked to see the state the country was in.

Filthy children were running through the street the adult's weren't looking any better than the children, Harry couldn't take it anymore and asks what all of them were wondering.

" What the hell happened here! "

" Gato Happen Miss " He looked at Harry up and down before he added. " I can see that you are not from this part's so I am going to tell you. Watch out for the bandit's they may try to attack you seeing how expensive you are dressed. " The men said eying Harry's Silked Kimono.

Harry was wearing a light Green Kimono with red little flowers pattern on it, He had beautiful flaming red Hair that reached his mid waist, Harry discovered that he was a Metamorphmagus so he decided to turn his hair Flaming red like his mother Sirius and Severus were surprised at how much Harry looked like Lily as a girl.

" Who the hell is Gato?! " Draco asks.

The men's eyes went wide when he saw Draco.

Draco had let his hair grown this last 6 month's, now he was sporting a beautiful long white blond hair that reached his mid waist. He was wearing a red Kimono with White flower pattern on them that made his pale skin really stand out.

The men blink at the beautiful Girls in front of him before he answered Draco.

" Gato took over the country, Since then we have been suffering at his hand's, He takes all our money and food, His bandit's attacked and raped our women and little girl's.

We are desperate we don't know what to do anymore." The old men said with an almost hysterical voice.

" But why isn't you're Daimyo helping you?! This are his land's too! " Asks Makoto who used to be a Kunoichi from the land of Snow, Who decided to sale Silk Fabric for Kimono's.

" The daimyo of Nami No Kuni is being bribed by Gato." The old men said with a furious look on his face.

" Cissa remembers the man off the boat warn us about this Gato?! We need to find a solution for this! I leave the Daimyo to you Cissa." Harry said, smirking at Draco, Who smiled with an evil glint in his eyes.

" Don't worry Haru that Daimyo will rue the day he pissed of a Kaguya." Draco said Cackling madly.

" Mmm, sure Cissa whatever you say." Harry said, eying Draco with wary eyes. Before he added. " Sirius take, The twin's with you I want you guys to find everything! You can about this Gato! "

" Don't worry Haru we will take care of this Gato." Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

" Yeah! This land's are our land's that bastard won't get away with this! " Fred said smirking.

" Fred is right." George said smirking.

" But the most important thing right now! Is that we've people to feed." Harry said grinning.

They started to set up their stand which started to attract a lot of people.

Meanwhile a little girl was running all the way across town to where a humble looking house was she started to bang on the door with all his might while yelling.

" Ms Tsunami! Ms Tsunami! Open up I got new's! Good new's! "

" What is It Akira-Chan? Why are you yelling like that what is going on?! " Tsunami Asks at the Little girl with a concerned look on her face.

" A Caravan just arrived in town! They are setting up their stands right now! Everybody is at the town square." The little girl said smiling. It has been a long time since true merchant came to town.

" A Caravan you say? That's impossible! Gato blocked all the routes from Sea to the main Island, There is no way they could have gotten into Wave without Gato notice them! " Tazuna said with a serious voice.

" Well, they did! They are true merchant! The girl's in the group, their Kimono look's really expensive! They are really beautiful and the more excited thing about them is that the Caravan got the crest off the Uzumaki's on them! " Akira-chan said smiling.

At this Kakashi's eyes went wide before they darted to Naruto's who was looking ad Akira with wide eyes.

" Uzumaki's? Are you sure Akira-Chan? " Tsunami asks. She was young, but she remembers how her Grandmother used to talk about the Uzumaki's and their clan and saying that she was the last Uzumaki in Wave.

" I am sure! I saw the crest myself and the leader of the Caravan got flamed red hair just like the Uzumaki's used to have! Everyone is saying that the Uzumaki's are back in Wave! You've got to come and see Ms Tsunami." Akira-Chan said smiling.

" Let's Go! Kakashi Sensei, Let's go! " Naruto said with a cracking voice." I want to see them! I want to see if they are part of my mother's clan! " Naruto said with wide, Hokage told Naruto who his mother was after Naruto had pestered him for information about his parent's.

" What Clan Dobe! You don't have a Clan you're an orphan. " Sasuke said sneering at Naruto.

" Stop being an idiot Baka! " Sakura Yelled trying to hit Naruto only to be stopped by Kakashi who was looking at Sasuke with furious eyes.

" First of all, Sasuke for your information Naruto does belong to a Clan his mother was the only survivors of the Uzumaki Clan, second she used to be one of the most feared Kunoichis that came out of Konoha you may have heard of her, She was known as the red Headed Bloody Habanero Kushina Uzumaki." Kakashi said smirking when he saw Sasuke's eyes went wide in recognition while Naruto's eyes glowed with pride when he saw Sasuke's and Sakura's Jaw dropped. Kakashi turned glaring ad Sakura saying.

" And Sakura stop attacking your team mate for unknow reason if you want to hit something, Go hit a tree."

" Ne, Ne Sensei let's go! " Naruto said tugging at Kakashi's sleeves.

" Eazy there Naruto." Kakashi said, smiling at Naruto's antics he turned to look at Tsunami asking.

" Are you going?! Ms Tsunami? "

" We will all go, Let's go Inari-Kun." Tsunami said, dragging her son behind her with Tazuna following her.

Walking to square Naruto turned to look at Kakashi asking.

" Do you think they are True Uzumaki's Sensei? "

" There is a possibility, But Naruto don't get your hopes up I don't want you to get hurt if they turned out not be real Uzumaki's." Kakashi said with a serious voice. He didn't want to see his student hurt.

" I won't Sensei I just hope they are! It would be nice having some relatives'! So I won't be alone anymore." Naruto said with shining blue eyes that made Kakashi winsted, He knew how much Naruto wished to have a family.

" Look, there they are! " Akira-Chan said, bouncing next to Inari who was shooting her murderous glares.

Tsunami marveled at the site In front of her.

Right in front of her was the largest Caravan that ever came to Wave ! there where stan's of every color imaginable! From Kimono's to Food.

And what amazed her the most was that the people of the Caravan were giving the good's for free! The stand of food was the one most visit with the people, She was smiling looking at the happy faces of the people of Wave that is when her eye caught it.

There at the food stand was one of the most beautiful Uzumaki girl's she had ever seen in her entire live! The girl had flaming red hair that reached her mid waist and her eyes were the greenest eyes she had ever seen! This was all what it took to confirm it.

The girl was an Uzumaki! A true Uzumaki for only the main line of Uzumaki's had emerald eyes like those.

Kakashi took a look at what could have caught TSunami's attention his eyes went wide when he saw the girl, the girl looked exactly like Kushina he was so in shock that he could not help whispering out loud.

" Kamisama! She look's just like Kushina! "

" Are you okay Sensei? " Sakura asks with a concerned look on her face.

" She look's like my Okasan? " Naruto asks, looking at the girl with hopeful eyes.

" Yes She does Naruto, If I didn't know that your mother was Death! I would have thought that she was your mother, She could pass as your mother's twin sister." Kakashi said, looking at the Girl who was serving people food.

Then his eyes caught the other girl next to the Red headed Girl and his eyes went wide.

" That girl is a Kaguya! I thought that the whole Clan was destroyed! " Kakashi exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes followed Kakashi's gaze and his eyes went wide when he saw the beautiful white headed girl next to the red headed girl. He had heard of the mighty warmonger's Kaguya Clan who were destroyed in Kiri at the beginning of the bloody mist massacre. Even the Uchiha's were afraid of them and that is saying something there are not a lot of Clan's out there who could scare the Mighty Uchiha's.

" Let's go I want to know if they are real Uzumaki." Naruto said dragging Kakashi with him.

" And I want to know if that girl is a real Kaguya." Sasuke said following Naruto.

'' Sasuke-Kun wait for me!''Sakura yelled, running after her crush.

Harry was serving food when an energetic blond came up to him asking.

" ARE YOU A TRUE UZUMAKI? "

Harry smile at the boy in front of him saying.

" Yes I am! Why do you ask? " Harry asks the boy who was bouncing up and down in front of him.

" I wanted to know because I am also an Uzumaki my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you lady." Naruto said grinning at Harry who smiled at the energetic blond.

" And my name is Haru Uzumaki nice to meet you to Naruto-Kun Harry said, smiling at the boy who smiles back at her.

* * *

-  
Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors. I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	5. Chapter 5

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.  
SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto the unknown Uchiha.

* * *

The unknown Uchiha - Kooking for Wave !

Harry couldn't help but smile at the innocent hyperactive blond, The boy remind him so much how he used to be that it hurt's. He remind me so much of the naive and innocent first year boy who walked into Hogwart's with a ashy smile on his face, the naivety and innocence those bastard's stole from me! " Harry snarled in his head he was snapped out of his thought's by Kakashi who with narrowed eyes asks.

" Miss are you okay? "

" Oh sorry I am fine Thank you for asking." Harry said bowing down to Kakashi.

Harry turned back his attention to Naruto asking.

" What do you like to eat Naruto-Kun? "

" RAMEN! " Naruto yelled with smile on his face Harry burst out laughing.

" It must be an Uzumaki thing to be totally addicted to those noedels."

" You like Ramen too? " Naruto ask with big curious eyes.

" We all like Ramen! " A voice behind Harry said making Naruto Jump.

" Yeah its the best food ever." another identical voice said standing next to Harry.

Naruto's eyes went wide. " You guys are Twin's." Yelled pointing his finger at the Twin's.

" Yeah we are the Uzumaki Twin's We are Haru-Chan Cousin's." Fred said smiling down at Naruto who's eyes went wide.

" Then that make you guys family! " Naruto yelled.

" Really? You don't look like an Uzumaki! " George said with a frown on his face.

" Oh that is because Naruto inherited his father's hair." Kakashi said.

" Was his father a Yamanaka? " Sirius asks standing next to Harry.

Kakashi shifted nervously with his feet. " Uh no one knows really who Naruto's father was we only knew that he had blond hair.'' Kakashi said.

" Really? That story sound fishy but don't worry?! I will get the real truth out of your Hokage." Draco said standing next to Severus who was looking at Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke with narrowed eyes he asks.

" Are you a Kaguya? "

" Yes I am! " Draco said with a smirk on his face.

" Why don't you guys stay and eat? I am about to kook for the whole town." Harry asks smiling at Kakashi.

" We will thank you for the invitation." Kakashi said bowing to Harry.

" Can I help? " Tazuna's daughter asks.

" Yes the more hand's we have the better." Harry said smiling.

Team 7 watch as the women of the Caravan prepared a huge feast for the whole country of wave but he could see what the Uzumaki's were trying to do, They were trying to buy the people of wave with their kindness and generosity and make sure the people of wave stay loyal to them.

It was an ingenious plan he took good look at the Kaguya girl, he would bet all his Icha Icha paradise books that it was this girl who came up with this idea, He had to give it to her! Just in 1 day they ensured the loyalty of the people of wave to their clan.

He whistled before he whisper.

" They would be a deadly enemy if they manage to restore the mighty Uzushiogakure to his former glory."

He watch as the people of wave country enjoy the meal's they were getting even he had to admit that it give him a joyful feeling seeing the smiles on the faces of the people of wave country.

* * *

-  
Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors. I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	6. Chapter 6

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.  
SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto the unknown Uchiha.

* * *

The unknown Uchiha Meeting Gato, The Battle of the bridge.

The people of wave was enjoying the meals prepared for them with a smile on their face but the happy atmosphere was destroyed by a booming voice.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! "

" It's Gato." Tazuna Whispered hiding behind the counter.

Harry's eyes narrowed with a sweet smile on his face he said.

" Welcome! What can I get you mister! "

" Cut the crap bitch! " Gato said sneering at Harry he narrowed his eyes at Harry. " I want you to explain to me what the hell is going on here! And what the hell are you doing on my lands! "

" I am sorry did I hear you wright? your land's?! " Draco said sneering at Gato.

" Yes my land's the Daimyo give me this land's." Gato said smugly.

The people of wave gasp's they knew the Daimyo was close to Gato but they never imagine that he would do such a thing to them.

" So far I know this land's belong to the Uzumaki Clan ! only an Uzumaki can claim this land's that was a rule set by all the Daimyo's in the Elemental Country's ! are you telling me that the Daimyo broke that rule? If it's so than the Daimyo broke the treaty and by breaking the treaty the Daimyo is risking war! " Draco said smirking at Gato whose eyes went wide.

" I didn't mean it like that! " Gato said with a weak voice. " Beside their are no Uzumaki's left so this land's are mine now! " Gato said smirking.

" There is where you are wrong! you see I am from the Uzumaki Clan just like my 2 cousins and we are here to reclaim what is our's so I suggest you start packing because you are not welcomed here! " Harry said with narrowed eyes.

The people of Wave started to cheer they have been waiting for a long time for someone to put Gato in his place.

" How dare You! Do you know who I am! "

" Yes a coward and a scumbag who control this country with fear using bandit's to do your dirty work's." Draco said sneering at the fat man in front of him.

" I suggest you leave now if you want to keep your head on your shoulders you are starting to piss me off! " Harry said almost hissing.

" This is not over I will be back and when I do! you 2 missy's you will pay for your insolence." Gato sneered before he turned around and walked away with his group of bandit's behind him while the people of off Wave cheer.

" That was awesome Onee-Chan! " Naruto yelled.

" Thank you Naruto-Kun but I am afraid that I just manage to scare him off a little bit he will be back." Harry said.

" I agree you girls should be careful." Tazuna's daughter said with a serious voice.

" Don't worry we know how to protect our self's but I am afraid we will need to close the caravan for a while just until things calm down a little bit." Draco said.

" Yes it's a good idea." Kakashi said, after that Team 7 and Tazuna and his daughter when back to Tazuna's house while Harry and the other's started to dismantled the strand's.

After a few days when by thing started to calm down but it all changed when an explosion rocked Harry's trailer. He and Draco when to investigate what they encounter shocked them to the core there in middle of the bridge was a huge battle going on from what Harry could see Kakashi was trapped while his student's where fighting trying to release him.

Without thinking twice Harry send Ice spikes through the Ice Dom that was holding Naruto and Sasuke prisoners.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the way when they saw Ice Spikes breaking through the Dom out of know-where.

" Impossible." Haku whisper with wide eyes looking at the Ice Spikes with awe.

" Girl what the hell are you doing! Are you trying to kill yourself! " Naruto yelled at Haku thinking it was Haku who made those Ice Spikes.

" That wasn't me! " Haku whispered with fearful voice after Haku said that his Ice Dom exploded in 1000 pieces.

Kakashi's eyes went wide when he saw the 2 girls on the bridge without thinking twice he yelled.

" Miss Haru get out of here! It's dangerous! "

Harry smiled at Kakashi's concerned for him and Draco.

" Don't worry we know how to take care of our self's." 'Draco said smirking.

" H,how did you broke my Ice Dom? " Haku asks stuttering.

" Only a Yuki can stop another Yuki." Harry said smiling at the dark hair boy in front of him that looked so much like himself.

Haku's eyes went wide he never thought that someone of his clan could have escaped the purge.

"Yuki? I thought that you are an Uzumaki?! " Sasuke asks with narrowed eyes.

" I am a Yuki from my mother's side who also happened to have Uzumaki blood in her." Harry answered.

" Let cut this chit chat short shall we! Why don't you and your apprentice stop this pointless fight?! " Draco said looking at Zabuza." We both know that the coward of Gato won't pay you what he promise you, he just waiting for you to finish the bridge builder so he can kill you afterwards."

" The girl is right I was going to kill you." They heard a voice saying from behind them they all turned around coming face to face with Gato who was standing at the end of the bridge with a 100 tugs behind him.

" Gato you bastard! " Zabuza yelled he turned looking at Kakashi who was trapped in his water jutsu saying.

" How about a truce ? Until this is over."

" Fine by me let me down will ya?! " Kakashi said.

" No problem." Zabuza said smirking with a thud Kakashi fell on the ground.

" Don't waste your time with Zabuza and the Ninja's just kill them all! Bring me those 2 girl's over there I will be having fun with them tonight! " Gato said laughing.

The air around them suddenly turned cold making everyone around them shiver minus Harry and Draco without looking at Zabuza and Kakashi, Harry said with a cold voice.

" Do not interfere that fat bastard is mine! Draco stay put." Without looking back Harry apparated in front of Gato who jumped.

Harry's eyes were glowing like the killing curse smirking he whisper to Gato.

" I will enjoy killing you! " Without thinking twice he hissed a spell;

" Barathrum sub iussu dominus." Harry's smirk when wider when he saw an 80 feet tall bone Dragon appeared out of know-where.

Meanwhile with Kakashi, Zabuza, Sasuke, Naruto and Haku were all watching what was happening in front of them awe and fear in their eyes. Draco was the one who broke the silence.

" OH Merlin! Necromancer! She is using Necromancer spell's! " Draco whispered with fear in his eyes.

" I knew it was bad idea leaving her alone in the manor's library." Sirius said standing next to Severus who was looking at the end of the bridge with fearful eyes.

You think! " Fred yelled at Sirius. " Those where dark art's book! " At those word's both Kakashi and Zabuza eyes went wide they both knew from experience what type of damage Dark spell's could cause.

Fred narrowed his eyes further at Sirius. " Those books in your family library where the darkest of magic book's ever written! And you left her alone with them! " At this exclamation now even Naruto, Sasuke, Haku and Sakura's eyes went wide.

" Let us hope she never turn her back on us! If she does then this world will be screwed! " George said standing next to his brother glaring daggers at Sirius. While both Kakashi and Zabuza were wondering how powerful Harry really was but they were broken out of their thought's by the screaming of the thugs who were being impaled by flying bone shard's. While Gato was shaking like a leaf.

Harry was laughing like a maniac with an maniacal look on his face, Harry look down at the tugs who were trying to crawl away from him he cocked his head to the side with an innocent look on his face he asks.

" Where do you guys think you're going?! I am not done with you guy's yet no, no I am not done." Smiling he silently hissed " Haakon."

In an instant the sky was filled with flit's of lighting that came out of nowhere after a few minutes the surviving tugs were electrocuted within 15 minutes the air was filled with the smell of burning flash and in the middle of it all stood Harry smiling like a maniac.

" Oh Kami sama! " Kakashi whisper with wide eyes, he knew the girl was powerful he felt it the moment he set his eyes on her but he never imagine that she would be this powerful.

" We need to stop her! " Draco yelled before he took of running with the twin's behind him.

Haru! you need to stop! " Draco yelled approaching Harry slowly.

" Don't worry Dragon, I am all ready done, I am just waiting for the villager's to come and get this coward." Harry said kicking Gato who whispered in fear. As soon he finished saying that Inari appeared with the whole town in tow Harry smiled at him.

" He is all your's." With that said Harry fainted the last thing he heard was Naruto's voice calling his name.

* * *

-  
Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors. I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	7. Chapter 7

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.  
SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

The unknown Uchiha - Draco VS the wave Daimyo !

* * *

It has been 3 days since Harry's battle at the bridge he started to open his eyes gaining Naruto's attention who immediately yelled trough the door.

"She is waking up ! " Naruto when back to Harry with concerned look in his eyes he ask. " Are you okay Onee-Chan ? "

" I am okay I just used to much chakra." Harry said sitting up in bed ruffling Naruto's hair who blushed turning his head away from Harry who smiled at the boy but he was interrupted when Sirius and the rest came barging into the room.

" Are you okay Haru ?! " Sirius asks with concerned eyes.

" Yes I am fine." Harry answered smiling at Sirius.

" How can you be fine you have been sleeping for 3 days! " Tazuna's daughter said with a serious voice.

" Don't worry I just used too much chakra than what I normally use but then again I don't normally use my Necromancer power's." Harry said smiling at Tazuna's daughter who seem to relax a little bit after hearing Harry's answer.

" That is an other thing I don't want you to be using." Sirius said with narrowed eyes. " I know we Black's have to affinity for Necromancer but that doesn't mean you have to go and play with them! Haru what you did 2 days ago was really dangerous."

Harry looked at Sirius with a surprised look on his face before he burst out laughing.

" Sirius that was really funny for a moment there I thought you were forbidding me to use my dark power's." Harry said with narrowed eyes.

''For Merlin sake Haru ! those Dark powers are dangerous many people have gone insane because of them !'' Sirius yelled at Harry .

''So ? just because they lost themselves in the allure of the dark power's that doesn't mean I will do the same ! '' With narrowed eyes he added ''I am very disappointed in you Siri do you really think I am that weak?''

" You know what? Do what the hell you want don't say I didn't warned you !" With a said Sirius stormed out of the room.

Harry sighted before he smiled at the other people in the room with him.

" You should listen to him, he is only trying to protect you." Kakashi said standing next to Sasuke and Sakura.

" Where we came from Sirius belong to one of the oldest and darkest Clan, Sirius fought the darkness In his blood to be accepted by the light families but even so after all this years some of them still don't trust him fully. I know he mean well but I am not like him, I can't not stop using the power, the dark magic in me too strong." Harry said with a sad voice.

" What do you mean the dark power is too strong? You are not related to him ?" Naruto asks with a concerned voice.

" Well yes my Grandmother was a Black Sirius and Cissa are both my cousin's." Harry said smiling ruffling Naruto's hair." Which make them also your cousin's."

" Really? What about the twins are they related to us? " Naruto asks with a frown on his face.

" Yes they are you see the twin's Grandma was also a Black her name was Cedrella Black and not only that their Great, Great, Great Grandmother was an Uzumaki which make them also your family." Harry said smiling.

Sasuke scowled just when he thought that he and Naruto had something in common, something pup up and show him how different he and Naruto actually are.

" Really?! That is so cool ! " Naruto yelled with a big smile on his face.

" By the way where are they ? I haven't seen them yet." Harry asks looking around for the twin's.

" They when with Miss Cissa to see the wave Daimyo." Sakura said.

Harry snorted. " Really? I am starting to feel sorry for the Daimyo."

" Yeah the Potion master when with her." Kakashi said.

" Good at least she is not alone how I wished I could be there to see Cissa in action, The Daimyo won't know what hit him." Harry said chuckling.

* * *

Meanwhile a few 1000 miles away the Wave Daimyo courtroom was in chaos and all thanks to a beautiful blond hair girl standing in front of the Wave Daimyo with a smirk on her face.

A red faced fat man stood up with a menacing aura he walked up to girl almost hissing he said.

" Are you black mailing me little girl ? Do you know who I am ? "

" Oh of course I know who you are! You are the bastard who aloud his own people to starve to death so he could get his hand full of money! " Draco sneered without backing down Draco added.

" I know you have been making deals with people about stuff without the approval of the other Daimyos, I know if they find out about your doings they would declare war on you! So do us all a favor step down from your position and let someone who is worthy to be in that chair sit there! " Draco yelled the people around the palace where in shocked never before have someone talked to the Daimyo like that.

" Who are you?! Why are you talking to the Daimyo like that? " Girl asks with fearful eyes.

" My name is not important what is important here removing that bitch from his seat of power." Draco turn looking at the Daimyo smirking.

" So what it's going to be?! You leave on good terms or you leave as a corps."

At those word's a few Shinobi's surrounded him Draco snorted.

" We both know that most of you here would like to see this fat ass death so why are you guys trying to stop me from killing him? I am doing you guys a favor."

" She is right ! It's time we have a new Wave Daimyo! " A girl yelled.

Soon the whole palace was cheering Draco looked down at the shaking Wave Daimyo smirking.

" I am sorry the people has spoken have a nice trip to hell !" Draco said cutting the Daimyo's throat with his sword.

" Thank you, Miss!? " An old man asks walking up to Draco.

" It's Cissa Kaguya from the Kaguya Clan and It was nothing I was just following order's." Draco said shaking the old man's hand.

" A Kaguya? I thought that the whole Clan was destroyed? " The old man said with a frown on his face.

" Don't believe everything you hear Mister." Draco said smirking.

" You said you were following orders from who if I may asks? " The old man asks.

" From my Cousin who took back Wave country Haru Uzumaki! "

There were gaps going all around the palace Draco smirked he like the power and reaction the Uzumaki name caused among the people he bowed to the old man adding. " Now if you excuse me, I have to leave have a nice day." With that said Draco, Severus and the Twin's left the Wave Castle in Chaos and just like that word started spread around the Elemental Country's the Uzumaki Clan was back and this time they are stronger than ever.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors. I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	8. Chapter 8

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.  
SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

The unknown Uchiha - The Song For The Uzumaki's.

* * *

Harry and the Caravan and team 7 were a few minutes away from Wave country when Harry suddenly motion for them to stop worried Kakashi walked up to Harry.

" What's going on? Did Lady Haru see something ? "

" No everything is okay, I just want you to send word to your Hokage telling him that your team will be late getting to Konoha there is one place a would like to visit together with Naruto-Kun."

Kakashi's eyes went wide he knew were the girl wanted to go he narrowed his eyes at the girl saying.

" I am sorry but I can't allou." But before he could finished his sentence he was cut off by Harry.

" I know why you don't want him to go to Whirlpool ! I know what your Hokage did to Naruto-Kun ! And I f*** pissed at the old fool ! He deliberately told your villager's about Naruto knowing damn well how they would react to him ! " Harry yelled at Kakashi.

" Now Listen here I will not." But again he was cut off by Harry who got into Kakashi's face.

" Shut the fuck up! You and I both know why he did what he did ! He wanted Naruto isolated ! He wanted to be the only person in which Naruto would fully trust ! Just like the little weapon he was meant to be ! " Harry let out a dark bitter laugh.

" He knew that by telling the villagers, he made it so that Naruto would be alone forever and by giving Naruto affections he kept Naruto loyal to him ! That's why those who hurt Naruto never got punished ! " Harry yelled he was pissed.

He could not understand how someone could manipulate a child so cruelly his mind wander back to Dumbledore and it made his blood boiled but he was interrupted by Kakashi who said with narrowed eyes.

" I know that our Hokage, made some mistakes but I am sure that he would never treat Naruto-kun like that !"

" Yeah ? So tell me ?! Why did he aloud the Civilian Council decide about what to do with Naruto-Kun ? " As the Hokage and the one in power he could have provided good care for Naruto-Kun and made sure nothing happen to him! From what I gathered from Naruto-Kun's memories the old fool did nothing when he was kicked out from his orphanage, it was a few weeks later that he step in pretend to help the child and don't tell me he didn't know because his Anbu's reported to him what had happen and I know this because Naruto-Kun saw it happen, he was in the office hiding when the Anbu came in telling the Hokage what happen. They were so busy they didn't even felt him in the office."

Kakashi's eyes went wide stuttering he ask.

" W,W,what was he doing in the Hokage's office."

" He was trying to pull a prank on the Hokage." Harry said with a bored voice.

" Ho Kamisama! " Kakashi whispered. '' But wait how do you know all this! " Kakashi practically yelled.

" A little bird told me! I have eyes everywhere Kakashi-San." Harry said smirking.

" If he saw it why didn't he never said a thing about it to the Hokage ? " Kakashi ask looking at Harry with curious eyes.

" How should I know ?! All I know is that your Hokage is a old manipulating fool and I am warning you now ! Now that I know that, Naruto-Kun is family. I won't aloud Konoha to treat him like you guys have been doing !" With that said Harry when back into his Caravan leaving a shocked Kakashi behind, he sighted before he took off to Severus and Sirius Caravan. None of them notice a blond boy running away.

The next day Harry ignored Kakashi all day while the other people around them asking themselve what could have happen between those 2.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the elemental nations something strange was happening.

In a small town of Snow country currently a cute little girl was standing in middle of the town square she wore a cute white dress with little Green flowers on it, her dark red hair that look almost like blood was flowing down her waist she had a cute white headband with a Green flower on it.

She smile when she notice people looking at her, she saw that in middle of the crowd were a huge group of red hair she inwardly smirked. She took out her violin and started to sing.

As the song progressed the red haired in the crowd, their eyes were huge in shock and disbelief at the end of the song their eyes were almost bulging out ! You may ask yourself why? Because they remember the song, it was a song that used to be sang by their lated Grandmother or Grandfather it was the song they have been waiting for !

It was the song that would bring all the Uzumaki's back together, It was the song that was pass down to all the descendant's of the follower's of the second and most dangerous Princess of the Uzumaki Clan Sayuki Uzumaki !

Meanwhile in every part of the Elemental nations people packed up their most belongings and disappear which made the Daimyo's of said countries to send scout to find out where those people were disappearing too.

Meanwhile deep in the forest of Oni No Kuni. ( Demon country )

A girl wearing a blue Kimono with red flowers on the Kimono was running as fast as she could, she broke through the clearing were her leader was sitting with other elder's around him she smiled and walked up to her leader bowing to him she said.

" Kenshin-Sama "

The man looked at the girl asking.

" And ?! Did you confirmed it !"

" Yes Kenshin-Sama, I manage to infiltrate the Caravan and I manage to get close to the leader she like when I help her cook !"

" The princess can Cook ? " Someone ask.

" Yes she does, she a very independent woman." The girl said glaring at a random Genin.

Not wasting time, she pulled out a pouch. She open the pouch and took out a Picture and give it to Kenshi who looked at the picture.

Kenshi's eyes went wide, he could not believe it ! She is almost Identical to her ! The girl in the picture was an exact replica of their leader the second crown Princess of the Uzumaki Clan!

He stood up with a serious voice he said.

" Gather the Clan and tell them to start packing we are going to meet the Descendant of Sayuki-Sama !"

Those who were around let out a roaring cheer while others ran to tell the rest and soon the forest of Oni No Kuni was filled with roars of people screaming and crying in happiness.

Meanwhile Harry was sleeping soundly in his Caravan oblivious to the chaos he had just created in the forest of Oni No Kuni. ( Demon Country )

* * *

-  
Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors. I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

If you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	9. Chapter 9

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.  
SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

The unknown Uchiha - Broken Mask, shattered Soul and the gathering of the Uzumaki's !

* * *

Harry was in his Caravan making plans oblivious to his little cousin suffering.

Naruto was on a huge rock in the middle of the forest crying his eyes out.

" WHY? WHAT DID I DO ?! WHY DID HE HURT ME SO ? DON'T I MEAN NOTHING TO HIM ? AM I ONLY A WEAPON TO HIM ! I GIVE HIM EVERYTHING KUYU ! HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON I LET IN MY HEART AND THIS IS WHAT HE DO ! I SHOULD HAVE LISTEN TO YOU KUYU I AM STUPID TO BELIEVE SOMEONE LIKE ME CAN HAVE FRIEND'S." Naruto said with emotionless voice.

" **ITS YOUR OWN FAULT ! YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO BELIEVE IN THE OLD FOOL'S LIES !''** kyuubi said.

" WHY DID JIJ DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME ?! "

" **SERVED YOU RRIGHT ! I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I** **?**

 **I WARNED YOU NOT TO TRUST THE OLD MAN SO BLINDLY BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME ? NOOO YOU JUST DID WHAT THE HELL YOU WANTED YOU EVEN DARE TO IGNORE ME!** " Kyuubi roared.

" **NOW LOOK AT YOU ! CRYING YOUR EYES OUT BECAUSE OF THE OLD MANS BETRAYAL ! AT LEAST NOW YOU WILL STOP PRETENDING BEEING AN IDIOT ?** " Kyuubi asks with a raised eyebrow.

" Yes! " Naruto said standing up on the rock. " There is no need to hide anymore it's time to show Konoha the real Naruto." Naruto said with a icy voice his eyes were as cold as the snow. " It's time to start planning the destruction of Konoha! I will make him and Konoha rue the day they crossed Naruto Uzumaki !" Naruto said smirking.

" **WHAT ABOUT HARU-CHAN? DO YOU THINK SHE WILL HELP YOU ?** "

" From what I could see on the bridge that day Haru-Chan would help me for sure, cousin Sirius he may be a problem." Naruto said with a serious voice.

" **Dont worry Sirius-san will come to his sencess you better go back to the caravan dont make them come looking for us** " Kyuubi said.

" Yeah you're right." With that said Naruto took of in direction to where the Caravan was.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was nervous to day was the day the Caravan with the first Uzumaki's would arrive he had receive confirmation that they were on their way, His nerves where through the roof he was broken out of his thought's by the sounds of people talking, half of the people on his Caravan came out of their trailers to see the spectacle he smiled when he heard Naruto's voice yelling.

" Look they are here ! WHOA look at those flags ! they are so pretty ! " The blond boy yelled.

" Calm down Naruto-Kun I know that you are nervous but keep it together okay, show them that you have a strong personality remember first impression is everything." Harry said smiling down at the boy standing next to her.

" I will Haru-Chan." Naruto said smiling up to Harry.

Little by little the Caravan was getting closer Harry could see the people on the Caravan.

They all had dark red hair or fiery red hair like his mother, once the Caravan was in front of him he could see them clearly they were Uzumaki's with no doubt he smile when a very tall man with shoulder length walk and stood in front of him with a bow he smiles saying.

" It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman like yourself Oujo-Sama my name is Kenshi Uzumaki Captain of the royal guard of the Royal family of Uzushiogakure! "

" The pleasure is all mine welcome! Come let's go to my trailer we have lot's to talk about." Harry said in a hurry.

" But Oujo-Sama ? My people would love to get a chance to meet you! Please come." With that same Kenshi dragged Harry of to meet his people.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors. I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

If you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	10. Chapter 10

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,

MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex (boy x boy) love, violence, death, MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

The unknown Uchiha ; The Uzumaki's finally together and First encounter.

* * *

Harry was Introduced to all the members on the Uzumaki Caravan that had just join him, he was talking to a few woman when a scream and laughter broke his conversation, he turn around just in time to see the Weasley twins and Naruto running away from an enrage Severus Snape.

" WERE SORRY ! " The twins yelled.

" I DON'T WANNA DIE ! " Naruto yelled following the twins.

" GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS ! " Severus Snape yelled running after the three teenagers.

" What in the world was that ? " Harry asks Haku who was holding his stomach while he was trying to suppress the urge to giggle.

" Ah that would be Potion Master Severus trying to get back at Naruto and the twins for pulling pranks in his Potion laps caravan. " Haku answered giggling.

Harry's lips twitched trying to suppress the laugher building up in him.

" One thing, I learn is to never mess with a Potion Master's lap, I feel sorry for the twins and Naruto."

" It was so funny ! " Haku said giggling.

" I suppose it was, just make sure you're Sensei don't find out you were part of the prank." Harry said smiling down at the giggling Haku whose head snapped up looking at Harry with shocked eyes.

" How did you know ? I didn't tell anyone ! " Haku practically yelled.

" Oh well I used to be a trouble maker too." Harry said smiling at Haku. " Now go erase your tracks from the Caravan remember the first rule of prankster's Never get caught ! Now go ! " Harry said while Haku took off running in the direction he came from.

A few days later Harry's caravan was joined by a few other group of of Uzumaki's who had manage to get away from their home, Harry was sure that this Uzumaki's where part of the group that had left Uzu with Sayuki Uzumaki.

600 more people joined his caravan making it a total of 850 peoples, Harry was shocked he never imagine that his caravan would be this big !

Naruto was enjoying all the attention he was getting as the only non redheaded Uzumaki, but he was also getting attention because of being a demon container most of the adult Uzumaki's knew that he had a second chakra inside of him.

He was pampered and spoiled by the mother's in the caravan for the first time in his live Naruto felt he belong somewhere, for the first time in his life Naruto felt loved and now more than ever he was determined to destroy Konoha because now than ever he was sure that Konoha had something to do with the destruction of Whirlpool country.

Days past Harry was socializing with the other Uzumaki's who all wanted to meet the new Princess of the Uzumaki Clan, Harry was sitting under a three away from everyone when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

" What is someone as cute like you doing all alone by you're self ? " Itachi Uchiha asks looking at the beautiful redheaded in front of him.

When the Akatsuki receive word of people gathering between Hi No Kuni, He never imagine finding the leader of the caravan sitting alone by herself under a three this was the perfect time to get rid of the leader, just when he was going to strike the girl turned and he was shocked !

the girl's resemble his Sensei Kushina Uzumaki so much it was shocking making a fast decision he decided to approach the girl.

Harry's eyes narrowed, the boy in front of him was clearly an Uchiha so what the hell was he doing here ? shouldn't he be visiting Sasuke ?

" Aren't you an Uchiha ? What are you doing here ? If you're looking for Sasuke he is down there in that bright pink caravan with the pink Banshee." Harry said pointing at the very bright pink Caravan, he didn't like Sakura he knew the girl was after the Uchiha boy just because of the boy's family name and money.

Itachi took a look at where the girl was pointing and snorted leaved it to his little brother to stay in a pink Caravan !

leaning into the girl he said with seductive voice.

" I am not here to see my foolish Otouto, I am here to see you, I am curious about you Uzumaki-Hime." Itachi said almost whispering a shivered when down Harry's spine. He didn't know what it was but something in this boy make him attractive to Harry.

Meanwhile Kakashi was with Team seven when he felt a very familiar chakra immediately he took of running in the direction the chakra signature was coming from he was soon followed by Kenshi who saw the concern look in Kakashi's eyes.

" What is going on Hatake-san." Kenshi yelled.

" I just felt the chakra signature of Itachi Uchiha nearby." Kakashi said with a serious voice.

Kenshi's eyes went wide everybody knew of Itachi Uchiha." What is he doing here ?! " Kenshi asks still running.

" I bet Akatsuki heard of this gathering and send him to scout let's hope he is only here to spy on us."

They finally reached the place where Itachi was suppose to be what they encounter shocked them both to a stop.

there under a giant oak tree was he together with the Princess of the Uzumaki's, Kenshi's eyes went wide.

" Oh Kamisama no." Kenshi whispered next to Kakashi.

" We can't make sudden movement otherwise we will be putting the princess in danger." Kakashi said whispering back to Kenshi who nodded at Kakashi but their plan was broken by Sasuke who came out of nowhere yelling.

" Get Away from her ! "

Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke saying.

" I see you are still an idiot my foolish Otouto ! " Turning back to Harry Itachi smirked saying.

" It was a pleasure meeting you Hime-sama." With that said he pulled Harry into a roughly kiss which Harry was fighting to get out from but Itachi hold hard on Harry until he was forced to let go because of Harry biting his lips.

Harry took the opportunity to run to where Kenshi was he pulled Harry behind him in a very protective manner.

Itachi smirked at Kenshi then he winked at Harry liking his bleeding lips.

" I will see you soon kitten." With that said he jumped away, when he felt other ninjas of the Uzumaki clan approaching.

Kenshi turn to Harry with very concern voice he asks.

" Are you okay Hime-sama ? "

" Í am okay, '' Harry said touching his lips .

" I are sure ? Did my brother hurt you ? " Sasuke ask with scared voice.

" Don't worry Sasuke, I am fine Really, I am fine." Harry said still touching his lips.

" Let's go to the caravan it's safer there." Kakashi said walking next to Kenshi.

They all started to walk back to the caravan with Harry still touching his lips taking on more look to where Itachi vanished, he smiled before he ran after Naruto and Sasuke who had walked ahead of Harry.

Harry touched his lips on last time smiling before, he walked into his caravan little did he knew that a few meters away someone else was also touching his lips with a smirk on their face.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !


	11. Chapter 11

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex (boy x boy) love, violence, death, MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

The unknown Uchiha - Attack on the road to Konoha !

* * *

After the encounter with Itachi Harry decided start their Journey to Konoha.

He knew it was a matter of time before someone decided to attack the Caravan and even if they had a lot of good ninjas with them they would be sitting duck if someone attack their caravan with an army in middle of nowhere.

In the meantime he hoped that Draco arrived safely at the Fire Daimyo palace, He knew that whatever happen to whirlpool the Fire Daimyo had something to do with it, he was sure of it.

Sirius had joined Draco in his Journey to the Fire Palace so in a way Harry was happy for that, at least this way Draco won't be alone.

Naruto, Haku and Sasuke have been spending a lot of time together much to the surprise of everyone when questioning Sasuke of why the boy simple answered. " This way I can escape the pink banshee."

Harry was sitting under a tree when he saw the Pink girl bothering Sasuke again, with narrowed eyes Harry look at the annoying girl saying.

" Why can just you to leave him alone ? "

" Sasuke-Kun's like me! He is just shy about showing his feeling's." Sakura said while inner Sakura yelled. " It's none of your business old hag ! "

" That is not what I see, and that is definitely not what everyone see, what I see is a girl trying to force Sasuke to like her. Even after he clearly had let you know many times that he doesn't like you ! " Harry said with a very calm voice but inside he was fuming at the girl in front of him, he hated fan girl's.

" That is not true ! " Sakura yelled.

" Tell me Sakura ? did Sasuke at any point talked to you or any of those annoying girls you hang out with ? " Harry asks.

" Mm No he never did." Sakura said. " That's because he is shy ! Don't listen to her Sakura ! " Inner Sakura yelled.

" So what give you and those girl's the Idea that Sasuke was interested in any one of you ? What give you and those girls the right to bother Sasuke-kun the whole day ? Would you like it if annoying boy's surrounded you're house and bother you wherever you go ? " Harry asks with narrowed eyes he wanted the girl to understand that her actions weren't right.

" No I would not like that." Sakura said. " Thinking how annoying it would be having boys following her everywhere.

" But what we are doing with Sasuke-kun is not the same ! " Sakura said trying to justify her actions and those of his fan club.

" Yes it is, you guys are practically stalking him ! God you are suffocating him with your action's, it's a wonder that he hasn't snap yet and beat you girls shitless." Harry said.

" Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that he is a gentlemen." Sakura said.

" Yes he is, and that is why you guys are taking advantage of his kindness to stalk him, but don't worry once were back home I will make sure that you girl's will re-great making Sasuke- kun's live miserable."

Leaning closer to Sakura he whisper into her ear. " And I know why you so desperately want to be part of the Uchiha-Clan, you can kiss that dream goodbye, I will die before I allow a gold-digging w*** like you to marry into the Uchiha-Clan you can tell that Danzo that his plan have just been broken." Harry said sneering at Sakura's who eyes went wide.

" H,how do you know that ! " Sakura whispered.

Harry smirked. " That for me to know and for you to never find out."

At that moment Harry was interrupted by someone yelling.

" Haru-hime we are under attack ! "

Harry stood up running to where the Caravan was followed by Haku, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke who all went to help their Sensei.

Meanwhile Harry was barking out orders left and right.

" Women I want you to form a circle around the children ! Those who can fight help protect the Circle, Kenshi I need a few of your Ninjas to protect the women's and children." Harry said looking at Kenshi who nodded and motion for 10 of his Ninjas to form a barricade around the circle.

When Kenshi notice that Harry was not with the other women and children, he narrowed his eyes in concern asking.

" Haru-sama why are not with the other women ? "

" Don't worry about me Kenshi, I can take care of myself now pay attention here they come." He looked around yelling.

" Here they come be ready ! "

Every Ninja took up their position while Severus and the twin's stood close next to Harry.

Harry was shocked when he saw Severus Snape with a sword he raised an eyebrow at his ex potion professor.

Severus snorted at the non asks question. " I Didn't become part of the dark lord's inner circle just because of my potion mastery, I was known as one of the best dueler's in Slytherin house after Bellatrix Black."

" That is why Sirius and the Marauder's feared you didn't they ? That is why they always took you on, 4 of them because they knew how dangerous you were." Harry said with a serious voice.

" Yeah that is part of it, the other part was that you're father was in love with your mother and he saw me as a direct competition for your mother heart, and I would have won your mother's affection if I had not call her that name." Severus said with sad look on his face.

Harry shook his head. " No ! My mother was at fault for not forgiving you, I mean you guys were friends since you were 9 years old because of one slip up, she threw away your friendship like it was nothing ! I think she was looking for a way out, a way to break her friendship with you and by calling her mudblood you gave her the perfect excuse, I think she couldn't take the pressure the Gryffindor house was putting on her anymore."

At this Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry, he never thought that something like that could have been what caused him his best friend.

" Believe me ! I know first hand what their pressure can do to someone ! They don't understand that their actions can harm people ! It's a miracle there haven't been any suicide in the gryffindor tower and they pretend to be more noble than all the houses at Hogwarts, yet they are the cruelest of them all, even more so than the Slytherin house ! I mean whenever something happen to me they were first once to betrayal me ! "

" Yes that is true ! " Severus said. " I remember your mother complaining about her roommates pestering her about her friendship with me specially Alice."

Harry interrupted him asking.

" Wait Alice ? As in Alice Longbottom Neville's mother ? "

" Yes that Alice, she was the worst of the girls and when Lily finally stopped talking to me she looked at me with a smug smirk on her face, I hated her since then, I was happy when I heard what Bellatrix did to her."

" We'll be happy to know that I would have loved to have you as my father better you than a bully ! Now heads up here they come." Harry said taking out his twin Katana's ignoring Severus shocked face.

Moving in a synchronized fighting style the twin's were cutting bandit's left and right, Meanwhile Harry was fighting cackling like a crazy maniac shocking the entire caravan, his cackling caught the attention of one of Kenshi's subordinates he smirking calling out Kenshi.

" I don't think the princess needed your help yesterday with that Itachi Uchiha ! "

" Why do you say that." Kenshi yelled back while kicking a bandit in his stomach.

" Because of that." The Subordinate said pointing at Harry who was killing the Bandit's without remorse his bloody show made Kenshi's go pale meanwhile another subordinate whistle.

" They are not that bad either." Motion in the direction of the twin's who's fighting style look more like a dance than fighting.

" Whoa, I never knew that Potion master's where a fighter's" One of the samurai's said Kenshi and the rest turn to look at the raven hair man, who was slashing the bandit's like they were rag doll's even Kakashi was impressed with the man who until now he had thought was nothing more than a potion master and a Civilian.

" Whoa, I didn't know the twins could fight ! " Naruto said to Haku who was looking at his cousin's in awe but Haku snapped out of his shock saying.

" Well let's go! We can't lose to them ! " With that said he jump into the fight's yelling. " Hyoton, NEEDLE'S SPIKES jutsu ! "

Out of nowhere Ice spikes that looked like needle's came sprawling out right in the path of the bandit's impaling them.

Most of the Uzumaki's gasps they didn't know Haku was a Yuki.

" A Yuki ! " One of the samurai's whispered in awe.

" I thought that the Yuki's were destroyed back in Kiri ! " Another said next Kenshi who with wide eyes answered.

" So did I "

Harry eyes went wide when he saw Haku's Jutsu smirking, he thought. " Noo I can let you win from me little cousin ! "

Without thinking twice Harry yelled. " Hyoton, BLOODY ICE TWISTER Jutsu ! "

From the blood on the ground a huge red ice twister Emerged and tore through a huge group of bandit's, Haku turn and look at Harry with a pouting face in which Harry returned with a wink.

The other Uzumaki's gasps in shock not only was their new Hime a full flesh Uzumaki but she also had the Hyoton Kekkei genkai.

" Kenshi did you know she had the Hyoton ? " An other subordinate asks looking at Harry in awe.

" No I didn't." Kenshi said not taking his eyes away from Harry.

The other Uzumaki's were looking at Harry with proud eyes recognition.

Recognition because they knew what this could mean for them, they knew the implications having such power could mean for all of them.

* * *

Meanwhile Miles away at the headquarters of different enemies group in the Elemental Nation's felt a shiver go down their spine a few narrowed their eyes and other's dismissed it.

Those who acknowledge the shiver took it as a warning, they took it as a warning that something big was coming !

They took it as warning that. There was big change in the horizon.

That change was pointing at the beginning of a new Era. A new Era that could spell prosperity or their doom.

* * *

-  
Please for those who read my story and hope to complaint about my grammatical errors. I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

If you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	12. Chapter 12

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex (boy x boy) love, violence, death, MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

The unknown Uchiha ; Draco's discoveries !

* * *

The Caravan was a few miles away from Konoha everybody was smiling and relief but not Harry, Harry is 100 5 sure that Konoha or at least a few people in Konoha had something to do with the Attack on Uzu and if they do he will reduce Konoha to dust !

Meanwhile a few miles away a Jounin was running to the Hokage's tower at full speed his only thoughts where ;

''they need to know he need to let the Hokage know ! ''

He burst through the Hokage's door with the Secretary right on his heels .

''Hokage-Sama you need to see this !'' The Jounin practically yelled before He trust the Bingo Book In the Hokage's hand.

Hiruzen Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the Jounin and started to read the page the Jounin told him he should read ;

* * *

 **Name ; Haru Uzumaki.**

 **Gender; Female.**

 **Rank ; SS.**

 **Discription; Age rougly 15 to 16 Years old. Heights Between 5 foot and 6 inches and five foots 8 inches.**

 **Appearance; beautiful mid waist red hair,Esmerald green eyes,Usually wears expenisve Kimono's with flower paterns in them,wields unknown sword adorn with what looks like real jewels. is believed to be the new Leader of the resurected Uzumaki Clan.**

 **Last affiliated Village; Unknown.**

 **Rank before leaving Village ; Unknown.**

 **Reason for entry; Charge with the murder of 300 people ! Wave Country !**

 **Charge with the murder of 800 people on the road Between High no Kuni,**

 **Known abilities; Extraordinary speed and Strength, Dark ancient Magic Necromancer,is believed to be a Fuiuinjutsu Master she also is Wielder of the Blood limit Hyoton of the Yuki Clan.**

 **Recomended course of action ; Flee on sight repeat flee on sigh do not engage her ALONE !**

* * *

After finishing reading Hiruzen blood ran cold from the letter he got earlier today Kakashi said he was with some Uzumaki's his eyes when wide '' could they be the same people?!'' He asks out loud before checking the page in the Bingo book again and he sighted '' they are the same people this means that Naruto al ready met her ! shit this breaks up my plan's 'he turns to the Jounin saying;

''Go gather all the council Members tell them it's an emergency '' with that said Hiruzen stormed out of the Hokage tower.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco's appearance made shocked wave trough out the Fire Capital Currently He was standing in front of the Fire Daimyo's court room with Sirius acting as his bodyguard.

'' I must say I was shocked when my staff informed me about a Kaguya standing IN my court room!

from my understanding your Clan was Masacred back in Kiri'' The fire Daimyo said with a mucking smirk on his face.

Draco narrowed his eyes '' so this is the game you want to play ah ? well game on idiot ! you fucked with the wrong Kaguya !'' Draco yelled in his head all while he was giving the fire Daimyo's a fake smile.

'' yes only the fools where killed the most inteligent once like my Grandfather knew better and did what was best for him by applying the tactics of achive victory later and he did achieve victory by marrying into on of the most powerful foreigner's Clans he could find the Malfoy's of course you would not know about the Malfoy's since there base of operations are outside the Fire Countries '' Draco said smirking.

The fire Daimyo's eyes narrowed '' it looks like she is not a stranger to the Politics games ! she is not laying I can tell she is from noble blood and good pedigree too ! Mmm maybe I could make an exception for her '' the Daimyo thought to him slef while eying Draco.

''Tell me little girl why did you come here!'' The fire daimyo asks with narrowed eyes.

''I would love to speak with you in private if we could I have important information regarding the attack on Uzushiogakure '' Draco said with a serious voice he notice how the fire Daimyo's eyes when wide . ''Gotya '' Draco thought to him self smriking.

''Of course we can talk follow me '' the fire Daimyo said standing up.

Draco bow to the rest of the court he motion for Sirius to stay behind before he followed the fire Daimyo when they where in a secure room the fire Daimyo grap Draco by his arm and slammed him into a wall. Draco's eyes when wide with shock.

'' Shit I should've not let Sirius behind '' Draco thougth while he watched the fire Daimyo who narrowed his eyes at Draco;

'' If you know what's good for you will Tell me everything you about the Attack on Uzushiogakure !''

Draco smiled at the fire Daimyo he silently reached for his wand and cast a stupefy at the Frie Daimyo who fell with a plop to the sat next to the fire Daimyo saying;

''This is whats going to happen you will tell me everything and I mean everything about the Attack on Uzushiogakure ! blink if you understand me '' Draco said to the fire Daimyo who blinked but before releasing the fire Daimyo Draco changed his mind he pointed his and at the fire Daimyo's whispering;

''Imperio'' Draco watched as the fire Daimyo's eyes glazed over he smirked '' you will give me every document you have on the distruction of Uzushiogakure ! I want all the names and villages that was involved you will give me everything ! is that clear !''' Draco yelled.

'' I understand master'' The fire Daimyo said before he disappeared after a fe minutes he came beck with 3 boxes full of document's he put them all before Draco.

Draco smiled he schrunk the papers he put them all into his little clutch he point his wand at the fire Daimyo's head whispering;

''Obliviate !'' once the spell hit the fire Daimyo's Draco said '' you give the Kaguya all the information about the distruction of Uzushiogakure you give Haru Uzumaki the right's to punished everyone who had domething to do with the distruction of Uzushiogakure ''

With that Said he left the room he urge Sirius the get moving before someone notice something was wrong after gettig everything from the hotel Draco and Sirius left the fire Capital.

* * *

At the same time in Konoha the council room was buzzing with whisper's and shout's.

''How can this be possible ! we where asured that the Uzumaki line was distroyed ! can someone explain from where the hell did this girl come from !'' A fat ritch civillian council membe'r yelled.

''We dont know but from what I heard she looked just like Kushina Uzumaki !'' Hiruzen said with serious voice ''Now is not time for us the be wondering where she came from in a few days she and the rest of the survivors will be entering Konoha we need to be prepeared for anything that might happen they are large in forces we dont want to give them a reason to attack us ! ''

''I bet they all ready have a reason, half of them think that Konoha betrayal Uzushio and in a way we did by ignoring their calls for help so it wouldn't sorprise me if half of them carry a grudge against Konoha '' Tsume Inuzuka said with a sad voice .

''even so be on your guard and dont provoke them ! and the Civillian member's I want to asks you to not show Naruto-kun your hatred when he is around the Uzumaki's,the Uzumaki's are known to be the only onces who could carry the Kyuubi so many of them will see him as a Hero and they will protect him if you people attack him '' Hiruzen said looking at the Civillian counil member sneered but not their heads.

'now this was everything for now let start the preparasions to receive the Uzumaki's'' Hiruzen said smiling al ready thinking ways he could keep the Uzumaki's in Konoha.

Little did he know muh much that idea will back fire in his face.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !


	13. Chapter 13

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto the unknown Uchiha; Telling Sasuke !

* * *

Harry was sitting in his caravan when someone nock on his window he open it up finding Sasuke looking at him ;

'' can I talk to you Hime-Sama ?'' Sasuke asks.

'' okay come in '' Harry said.

Sasuke sat down before Harry,Harry smiled offering Sasuke a cup of green tea ;

'' are you interested in knowing when we will be in Konoha ?'' Harry asks.

'' 'mm no actually I wanted to asks Hime-Sama something'' Sasuke said.

''okay ?'' harry said waiting for Sasuke to talk.

''what does it feel to have such a big family again ? from what I heard from Naruto you previous family was small'' Sasuke asks with curious eyes.

'' it a lot to take in I mean to suddenly find so many people related to you and so many of them showing consern for you it's kind of overwhelming but It is also a nice feeling'' Harry said smiling at Sasuke he norrowed his eyes at the Boy saying;

'' it must be hard seeing so many clan member's again isn't ?''

''Yeah a little bit ! '' Sasuke said with a small voice holding in a sob that was treathening to broke free.

taking pitty on Sasuke Harry decided to tell the boy the truth he lean closer and said;

''Sasuke there is something I want to show you please do not scream I dont want to atract the guards out side ''

Sasuke nodded his head and waited before his very eyes he saw how the beautifu girl in front of him turned into a black hair boy with green eyes that looked exacly like an Uchiha !

Harry closed his eyes and open them showing his Sharingan.

Sasuke gasps with wide eyes he said ;

'' Your an Uchiha ! ''

''Yes I am ! my Great grandfather was Asuro Uchiha he left the Elemental countries just after the Madahara vs seju fight he had warn the Clan about Madahara but no one took his warning seriously he left for the outside world and married into the Potter Clan and just like you Sasuke I am the last of the Potter clan''

''That make you my cousin twice removed !'' Sasuke said before he launch him self in Harry's arm and cried of happyness he was happy that he was not alone anymore !.

''yes and that make Naruto-kun and Haku-kun those crazy twins and Sirius and Draconissa also your cousin's Sasuke'' Harry said whiping away the tears from Sasuke's cheek.

''Really ?'' Sasuke ask with hopeful eyes.

''yes Sirius and my father were cousin's twice removed and my mother was a decendant of Sayuki Uzumaki wich was the Sister of Mito Uzumaki who was great Aunt of Kushina Uzumaki and Draconisa's mother is also Sirius cousin wich make her also my cousin'' Harry said smiling.

''So that make all of you family of Tsusnade Seju '' Sasuke said with a serious voice.

''Yes unfortunally !'' Harry said with a dark voice '' the Seju took advantage of the kindess of the leader's of the Uzumaki's to get in contact with the fire Daimyo ! Aunt Sayuki saw right trough them and warned her parent's but they didn't listen to her they tought that she was jelous of her sister for getting the Clan Heir of the Seju but that was not the case and she was right ! I suspect that Konoha had something to do with what what happen to Uzushio and also I suspect them to have something to do with the Uchiha Massacre !'' Harry said with a serious voice.

'' No'! you dont think '' Sasuke said with wide eyes but he was interupted by Harry ;

''think about it Sasuke ! from what you told me so far your brother was a pacifist ! he hated war ! so why would someone like Itachi snap so suddenly and do what he did ? unless they were controling him some how ! '' Harry almost yelled !

Sasuke's eyes when wide he realised what his new found cousin was saying was true Itachi would have never hurt the Clan the way he did unless he was beeing controled by someone and he manage to snap a little bit out of it when he was trying to kill him !

'' your right ! I remember when he was trying to kill me it was almost like he was trying to force himself from trying to hurt me ! that why he used his eyes ! he was trying to save me !'' Sasuke said with tears in his eyes.

Harry hugged Sasuske saying;

''Dont worry Sasuke I will find out the turth behind our family masacre and if Konoha have anything to do with what happen I will make them remember why its not good to mess with an Uchiha !''

Sasuke smiled ''we will make them regret destroying the Uchiha's''

''Yes we will ! together we will burn that village to the ground !''

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !


	14. Chapter 14

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto the unknown Uchiha ; The fury of Haru Uzumaki !

* * *

Harry was happy he told Sasuke the truth ! this way he manage to secured Sasuke's loyalty to the Uzumaki clan !

Currently he was sitting looking at the beautiful mirror that Draco had bought for him in the fire capital !

Draco joined the Caravan a few our's ago and was currently sleeping in his carvan.

The information Draco brought back from the Fire capital made Harry's blood boild !

not only did Konoha conspired to destroyed Uzushio they also help Danzo kidnnap sorivor's of Wirepool and turn them into living weapons ! half of his root division are people from uzushiogakure .

and if that is not enough they also lied to the water Damyo about Naruto ! since the royal family of uzushiogakure are direct decendant from the water Damyo oficially after Kushina and Minato's death Naruto should have been returned to the Water Capital so that he could take his position as the Last Prince of the Royal family of uzushiogakure!

and the most shocking secret he found out was that Konoha killed Mito Uzumaki !

they lied to Wirepool saying that she was ill so that Wirepool would send someone els to be the container of the Kuyuubi!

''you will pay Konoha ! I will make you ruew the day you betrayed Wirepool!'' Harry said with narrowed eyes.

Harry was broken out of his toughts of revenge when someone nocked on the door of her Caravan.

''Hime-sama we are here!'' Kenshi said .

''okay '' Harry answered.

a few minutes she stepped out of the Caravan she could hear gasp coming from the crowd infront of the gates of Konoha .

* * *

''Kami-sama she look just like Kushina !'' Stume Inuzuka said with wide eyes

''the resemblance is striking'' Hiashi Hiyuga said.

''be on your gard that pretty angelic face is in the bingo book as an SS criminal ! don underestimate her !'' Sarutobi said with a serious voice.

I still cant believe she is a SS Criminal '' Hiashi said .

''well that happen when you kill more then 800 people in one go !'' Tsume said smirking.

meanwhile Harry had walked her way to where the Hokage and the whole council was standing Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw the Clan Head of the Inozuka's and the Hyuga Clan Head standing next to each other before they could react Harry whisper in their mind's;

''Please dont say anything I will explain later why I am dress like a girl !''

bot Hiashi and Tsume looked at each other before they give Harry a nod Harry smiled back at them before he turned his attention to Sarutobi He smiled at the old man saying;

''It's an honor meeting the legendary god of Shinobi !'' Harry said smirking.

''Oh no the pleasure is mine meeting personally the bringer of death !''

''oh so they decided to give a nick name how cute !'' Harry said sarcasticlly.

''well that is what happen when someon kill more than 1100 people in less then a few days!'' Tsume Inozuka said smirking.

Harry smiled at her '' as entertaining this conversation is I think me and Hokage -san need a lot of thing to talk about so Hokage-san why dont you show us the way to your office ?''

''good Idea let's go!'' Sarutobi said leading Haru and the Uzumaki's into Konoha .

it was an impresive sight to see people in Konoha stopped what they where doing to see the Uzumaki Caravan enter the mighty Village of Konoha those old enough to have been around durring the rain of Mito Uzumaki started to yell;

''The Uzumaki's are back '' an elderly woman said smiling.

'' the cousin of the Seju are back !'' an other villager yelled.

''The royal house of Wirepool is back in Konoha!'' an other yelled.

An elderly woman who used to be part of the Uzumaki Clan together with her family start Chanting;

''Long live the house of Uzumaki may the golden sun shine upon you !''

following her every single people who at some poit used to com from the Uzumaki Clan started to chant the old chant Harry gasp out when he felt his magic react to the chant.

''Did you feel that Harry ?'' Sirius asks .

''Yes I did ! that is not an old chant! ! '' Harry said.

''this is old magic !'' Draco said.

with wide eyes his eyes where dull and glaised over he started to walk up to the woman saying;

''Can you feel it ! it so strong ! can you hear it? the land is singing'' Harry said looking around wildly.

''Haru ? are you okay ?'' Sirius asks he walk up to Harry triying to touch him but he was stopped by the ederly woman;

''No ! dont touch her ! can you see she is in trance!'' the woman yelled grabing Sirius hand to stop him from touching Harry.

Harry touch the sand on the ground before saying;

'' oh you know who your true owner are dont you ? yes you do ! you want to be blessed again dont you ! '' Harry took out his pocket knife out and slit his palm open then he pressed and alloud his blood to fall on the ground she then turn out and give his pocket knife to Kenshi saying;

'' slit your palm and let it bleed on the ground we are blessing the ground it want to be blessed!'' Harry said.

''Why do we want to blessed the land of a country that help destroy ours to begin with !'' a random Uzumaki asks with a furious voice.

''It becouse this lands still belong to the Uzumaki Clan and it disurved to be blessed by us Uzumaki's !'' Harry yelled.

everyone in Konoha could feel that something important was happening !

,childs shinobi's knew that they where whitnessing somthing extraordinary ! they where whitnessing the old ways at it's finnest !

the older Clans used to blessed the area where they live !

it was a tradition to keep bad omen's and dark and evil demon's away !

it was a tradition that most Clan in Konoha dont practice anymore !

but some part like the snow and water countries tea countries and wood countries still practice this tradions as many other traditions !

after every Uzumaki had blessed the land Harry,Draco,Sirius,Severus,Naruto,Kakashi,Sakura and Haku all walked together along side the Hokage and in that time Harry took the oportunity to scan the minds of the villagers with legilimency and what he saw made his blood boild !

Harry had a smile on his face but deep down he was fuming with rage ! once in the council room when everyone was sitting in their respective chairs Harry's smile slip of his face with a murderous look on his face Harry let his magic loose koppled with his killing intent it was almost like the Kuyuubi was in town again people outside the Hokage tower started to scream and run around yelling that the Kuyuubi was going to kill them again ! while the whole ANBU scuad was running towards the Hokage tower .

meanwhile the Uzumaki's out side gasps in shock when they felt the killing intent a girl sitting next to Keneshi smirking saying;

''well looks like some fool pissed of Hime-sama !''

''looks like it ! but dont let your guards down the situasion is getting dangerous'' Kenshi said with a serious voice .

''I know'' the girl said narrowing her eyes at the ANBU'S that surounded them with their swords drawn.

with a deathly voice Harry said almost whispering;

''can some one explain to me why someone of the Royal line of the Uzumaki Clan was treated like dird on the bottom of your shoe ! you better have good reason !'' Harry said with narrowed eyes at everyone in the coucil room.

''GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD NOT LEVEL YOUR TREACHEROUS VILLAGE TO THE GROUND !'' Harry roared making the ground of Konoha start shaking scaring the shit out of everyone in Konoha.

* * *

Meanwhile a few three's away from Konoha Kisame let out a whistle chuckling he said;

'' looks like someone pissed of your Princess Itachi !

''Shut up Kisame !'' Itachi snapped.

'' whatever but this is incredible ! what a power ! I have never felt something like this before !'' Kisame said with awe in his voice.

''Yes her power is incredible ! but we have enough information for now let's go !'' Itachi said while inwardy he said;

''You will be mine soon Hime-sama !'' with that said they left Konoha.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !


	15. Chapter 15

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto the unknown Uchiha; The Fury of Haru Uzumaki part 2

* * *

Sarutobi's eyes when wide when he felt the high level KI that Harry let loose !

with shaky legs he stood up saying;

''please Hime-sama calm down let us talk please!''

Harry narrowed his eyes ;

''you want to talk than TALK ! explain why this Village had the balls to treat someone of the Royal Uzumaki CLan like dird !'' Harry yelled.

'' I told the Villagers about Naruto becouse I thought they had the right to know what was walking around among them !'' Sarutobi said with a grandfatherly voice trying to calm Harry.

at those word Naruto's eyes narrowed al while he was saying to Sasuke;

''what ?! what does he mean with what ! is he saying that I am a thing?!'' Naruto said with sadness in his voice he never thought that the person he looked up to would think that way about him.

''it's seems like it ! dont worry Naruto you know that between me and the other Uzumaki's we will protect you from scum like him !'' Sasuke said loud enough so that everyone in the coucil room could hear him.

Sarutobi looked at Sasuke with sorprised eyes before he turn back looking at Harry who was fuming with rage;

''I call that bullshit ! Mito Uzumaki was a Kyuubi jinchuuriki no one knew about it ! exept those in the Uzumak Clan and of course her Husband ! she lived piecefully here in Konoha untill you bastards Murder her so that you could take the Kyuubi out of her and put it in Kushina !'' Harry roared.

Sarutobi's eyes when wide !

'' why dont you tell them !'' Harry said motioning with his hands !

'' how you and your advisers conspired with Kumo,Iwa,Ame and rock country to destroy uzushiogakure !'' Harry roared.

everyone in the council room where in shocked even the Civillian council members.

''Where did you get that information ! it's clasified information only the Fire Daimyo should have !'' Sarutobi finally said with serious voice.

Harry let out a laugh;

'' so your not even denying your involvement in the destructions of my Clan !''

Sarutobi realizing what haid try to play the grandfatherly card but he was interupted by Harry ;

''and for how I got the info my dear cousin over there had a long and interesting chat with the fire Daimyo !'' Harry said pointing at Draco who give Harry a mock bow with a smirk on his face.

Sarutobi's eyes when wide making Harry smirk;

''yes I have every information about the treacherous things you and this village did against people of Uzushio! and I also know the things the civillian council had been doing behind your back with the help of your so called friend Danzo wich I have a bone to pick with ! a very big bone !'' Harry said with narrowed eyes looking at Danzo.

Danzo narrowed his at Harry while Harry turned back looking at the Hokage saying;

'' I know the reason why you did it ! '' Harry said smirking;

''you told the villagers becouse you knew how they would treat Naruto ! you knew that they would isolated and abuse Naruto ! you did it becouse you knew that if they isolate Naruto you could come in and pretend to care for him ! that way ensuring Naruto's loyalty to you ! that is why you lied to his godfather and godmother telling them that Naruto died ! '' Harry snarled at Sarutobi who with with wide eyes turned looking at Naruto who was looking at the Hokage with teary eyes. even tho Naruto all ready knew about the Hokage game's he knew he had to put up a show !

'' and not happy with destroying Naruto's childhood you denied him the right to be with his family!'' Harry yelled.

''w,what family Huru-neechan ! I dont have family !'' Naruto said whiping away his tears.

''Yes you do Naru-chan'' Harry said looking at Naruto with sad eyes.

Sarutobi's eyes when wide he stood up yelling;

''NO ! I forbit you to tell him !''

''you forbit me ?!'' Harry said letting out a little laugh '' please your just a manipulative old man who is trying to desparate to keep a member of the Water Daimyo's Royal family away from their family !'' Harry roared turning back to Naruto Harry said smiling;

''Naruto you have family alive ! Aside from me and the rest of the Uzumaki's the Water Daimyo and his family are also our families ! '' Harry said Naruto's eyes when wide.

''you see Naruto-kun the water Daimyo's ancestor maried into the Uzumaki royal family at the begging of the Clan wars !

so when you mommy and daddy died officially you should have gone to you great-great granduncle who is the current Water Daimyo ! but Konoha lied to the water Daimyo saying that you had died ! they kept you here in this village and in steat of treat you like true Royalty they treated you like trash ! and if that was not enough they stop anyone from adopting you !'' harry said glaring at the council members.

Naruto coudn't take it he started to cry and before Harry could stopped him he ran out of the council room with Sasuke right behind him Harry let out a sight he didn't want to hurt Naruto but the boy need to know what Konoha did to him.

''Why? Why did you tell him?'' Sarutobi said with sad voice.

''Dont !'' Harry snarled '' Dont try to pretend to care for him becouse we both know that you dont ! you are a disgusting human beeing ! to alloud scumbags to hurt a sweet boy like Naruto just so you can control the boy you make sick !'' Harry said sneering at the Hokage.

''Why do you care for the demon anyway it got what it's disurved !'' A pink woman said sneering.

''you stupid pink whore ! that boy is the only thing that is keeping the Kyuubi from destroying this garbage of a village '' Harry snarled.

''Show some respect for our village your in our VILLAGE '' A fat Civillian yelled.

Harry burst out laughing '' your village ?! dont make me laugh ! I read Sasuke-kuns and Naruto-kuns school books and from what I gather you dont mention the Uzumaki-Clan anywhere in your founding History and that is to bad becouse if you knew the real story about how the Seiju acquired the lands to create Konoha you wouldn't be open your fat mouth and making a fool of your self ! '' Harry said laughing.

''Please Haru-sama please dont !'' Sarutobi said pleading for Harry to not reveal the true story.

''No ! Konoha have been get away with to much lies ! its time for me to put the them straight !'' Harry said sneering at Sarutobi.

Harry turned back to the fat Civillian council member saying;

''Listen here you fat fool ! if it wasn't for us Uzumaki's Konoha wouldn't even exist ! '' Harry yelled.

''this lands belong to us Uzumaki's ! they were giving away to Mito-sama's as her wedding dowry ! and since they belong to Mito-sama's the Seiju has no claim on them ! '' Harry said smiling when he saw the Clan heads eyes when wide he knew that most of them figure out what he was telling them Harry continue saying;

''Mito-sama wanted to help her Husband create his dream so she gifted him a piece of her dowry ! so you see on paper this land including the lands of wave still belong to the Uzumaki's ! '' Harry yelled.

The council room felt into a deathly silence ;

''So does that mean the you and the rest of the Uzumaki's own this Village Shikaku ?''Nara asks with a serious voice.

Harry give Shikaku a creepy smile saying;

''See ! I knew some of you were smart ! and the answer to your question is yes ! as my great-great grand mother was the little sister of Mito Uzumak ! just like Nuruto and the twins over there '' Harry said pointing a finger in the Weasley twins directions '' we all have the rights to claim Konoha as ours since Konoha was build on our lands ! '' Harry said with a happy creepy smile on his face.

'' and since this land belong to us and I know the rules that Hashirama Seiju made when he became the first Hokage I am still confused!'' Harry said .

''what is a Civillian council doing in a NINJA COUNCIL! becouse so far I know THIS IS A NINJA VILLAGE ! so can someone explain what are those doing in here ?'' Harry asks pointing in the direction of the Civillian council members who where starting to turn red of fury.

''they where place to help the Hokage run the Village better'' Danzo said with a smug smirk on his face.

''Oh really ? so far I know the charter that Hashirama made wasn ot supose to be broken '' Harry said with narrowed eyes.

'' The fire Daimyo give us permittion !'' an unknown Civillian said.

''bullshit ! this lands dont belong to the Fire Daimyo so he had no right in making decisions and giving you civillians power in the council to begin with !'' Harry snarled.

''it was a decision that me and the other advisors of the Hokage made'' Dazo said.

''and who give you permition to make this decisions for the Hokage in the first place ! your here to advise the Hokage ! not rule over him !'' Harry snarled. harry heard people gasping around him but he didn't care.

''Watch your tone girl !'' Homura said with Narrowed eyes.

''Why should I watch my tone ?'' Harry said '' you guys know that I am telling the truth ! you old bastards are here to ADVISE THE HOKAGE NOT TO MAKE DECISIONS ! YOUR NOT THE HOKAGE !'' Harry yelled.

Sarutobi gasps in shocked he couldn't believe what he was seeing !this little girl was going against his old friends like it was nothing !

''she is a formidable opponent ! Sarutobi thought to himself while he was watching his 3 advisors struggling to come with a good come back.

''if Hashirama Seiju saw the pathetic state you turn his Village into I bet your Sensei would rolle in his grave ! ''Harry said sneering at Sarutobi who's eyes when wide of shock.

'' you alloud Civillians become Academy instructors and in doing so they lowered the academy curriculum to make it eazier for the civillian raised kids !

the curriculum is so low that its a joke ! its a wonder that non of your genin team didn't died yet out in the fields !'' Harry yelled.

''I didn't know the situation was so drastic I will fix it inmediatly '' Sarutobi said with a serious voice he had his suspicion about what was going on in the academy but he didn't had prove but now he has and those trators will pay Sarutobi said in his head while he kept smiling at Harry.

''Good you also need to fix the money flow that come out of missions done by ninjas ! 95 % of those goes to to some of the members of the civilian coucil !'' Harry said.

''WHAT ! HOW DARE YOU ! '' Medusa sakuno yelled.

''Shut up banshee your one of those that received money that come from Missions done by ninjas'' Harry said smirking making all the Clan heads glare at her.

''How did you gather this information in such short time !'' Sarutobi asks.

''Draconissa got all the info out of the Fire Daimyo's mouth !'' Harry said smirking;

''by the way thank you Dragon !'' Harry said to Draco who smirked ;

''It was a pleasure ! ''

'' Well since we are done here !me and the rest of my Clans-men and Naruto -kun and Sasuke kun will be staying at the Seiju compound !'' Harry said starting to walk to the door he was interupted again by the screaming banshee again;

''wait why is the Uchiha staying with you ! he is not an Uzumaki !''

''Ahh yes he not an Uzumaki but he is family anyway since I am also an Uchiha ! '' Harry said activating his mangekyou sharingan shocking everyone .

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !


	16. Chapter 16

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED.

This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto the unknown Uchiha; distroying the Civillian council !

* * *

To say the Grsnd council of the Great Konohagakure no Sato was shocked to their core was an understatement ! the silence that invaded the council room was incredible !

for the first time in many years the council room of Konohagakure no sato was so quiet that you could here an Anbu breathe !

Harry was enjoying the chaos he was causing in Konoha ! but is entertainment was cut short when one of the elders called Danzo suddenly yelled.

'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU ARE AN UCHIHA ! '' the man roared.

''Oh and you would know ! wouldn't you ! '' Harry said sneering at Danzo he had found out at the Fire Daimyo that Danzo killed any Uchiha that tried to escape the masacre ;

''since you made shore that your agents killed any escaping Uchiha ! '' Harry roared ''do you know how much I want to snap your neck right now old man !'' Harry yelled advancing slowly on Danzo like a lion chasing its pray.

''What do you mean Haru-san !'' Sarutobi said with narrowed eyes he allways suscpected that something when wrong with the Uchiha masacre.

''oh please ! dont tell me you really believed that bull shit report your so called advisors give to you about Itachi and the Uchiha Masacre ! '' Harry yelled he pointed a finger at Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane ;

'' they and rest of the Civillian council where the once who planted all ! they where the once who forced a 13 year old to kill his whole Clan by holding the live of his little brother over his head ! ''

hearing this the Ninja council gasp looking with horror eyes at the council elders and the Civillian council . Harry continue saying;

''they where the onces who put a seal on Itachi Uchiha to controll the boy in case he decided to not go through with their plan ! they where the once who decided to Eliminate on of the founding Clans of Konoha ! '' Harry roared.

At that very moment little Saske walked in to the council room after hearing what Haru said his world came crashing down around him for the second time ! he let out a painted scream that made the council room flinch Harry's eyes when wide He didn't expected Sasuke to come back so soon !

He rushed to Sasuke he hold the boy in his arms while whisper reasuring words into Sasuke's ears ;

''is okay ! sshh its going to be okay ! dont worry I will make them pay ! all of them! I will make them pay ! why dont you go and stay with Naruto and Haku ?''

''Okay '' Sasuke said choking up a sob '' but when you do you will LET ME TAKE MY REVENGE !'' Sasuke said glaring daggers at the elders and the Civlllian council.

''of course you can Sasu-chan now why dont you go and let me deal them'' Harry said grinning.

Sasuke nodded before he stormed out of the council room he turn looking back at Danzo and the rest saying;

''now that ,that was handle now its time to take care of you fools !''

before Danzo and any of the civillian council could react Harry whisper something in parseltongue that made everyone in the council room freaze up even the hidden ROOT agents that where hidden.

Harry's eyes when completely black shadows came out of knowhere and touched Danzo and his Root agents Harry give Danzo a very creapy smiled saying;

''Now I know where you headquarters are ! and they are frozen up just like you are ! '' Harry glanced at Danzo's arm he frown before saying;

'' as soon I stepped into council room the smell of death hit my nose ! its a wonder the Inuzuka's didn't smell it !'' Harry said smirking.

Danzo's eyes when wide inwardy he curst;

''fuck ! to be trapped like this by a necromancer ! I should have known she would be the one to figure me out ! shit I should have known she would do something ! how could I have been so stupid to not bring extra Root agents'' Danzo yelled in his head .

''Makes me wonder ! what is it that you have hidden here under your sleeves mm?'' Harry said smirking he already had an idea what this bastard was hidding under his sleeves but he wanted to see it him self.

he ripped away the sleeves of Danzo's Kimono only to encounter an arm fool of Uchiha's eyes ! eyes that where all looking at him blinking .

Harry backed away from Danzo his green eyes where blazing with fury;

ÝOU SICK BASTARD ! ''Harry roared taking out his Shinigami Sythe that he got after he past the Necromancer test.

''NOT ONLY DID YOU PLAN THE MASACRE TO KILL THEM ALL ! BUT YOU STOLE THEIR EYES AS WELL ! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE UCHIHA CLAN YOU FOOL! YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU !'''Harry roared he swing his sythe and before Danzo could do anything his head what cut of ,of his body .

gasping Harry realeased his spell that had trapped everyone, he turn looking at the Civillian council who was backing away from him the ninja council where looking at the rest of the elders with hateful eyes.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was in shocked seeing what his long time friend had done had shocked him to his core;

''I knew you where power hungry but to go this far ? to kill a hole clan so that you could use their eyes its just to much !you have gone to far my friend and if she had not killed you I would have done it my self'' Sarutobi thought to himself looking at the corpes of his ex friend he was snapped out of his thoughts by Harry who said;

''you bastards have gone to far ! you will not leave this room alive !'''

and before Sarutobi Hiruzen could to something Haru uttered the words that send shivers trought his spine.

''Amaterasu ''

black fire ingulfed Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane and the hole civillian council.

Sarutobi together with the rest of the ninja council flee the now burning infierno that was now the council room.

as they came out they where received by the rest of the Ambu squads and other ninjas who came traying to help their Hokage it was Anko that made the question that everyone wanted to know;

''Hokage-sama ! what happen are you alright ! who is screaming ! where is the rest of the sivillian council !''

''their death Haru-san killed them together with the village elders'' Sarutobi said.

''What !'' Anko yelled with wide eyes.

'' She was in all her right ! if it was me I would have done the same with those sick bastard !'' Hiashi Hyuuga yelled with hatefull eyes. he was still shocked to learn that the ciivilllian council and the village elders helped Danzo take the eyes of the death Uchiha's ! even do his clan never got along with the Uchiha's they didn't deserved what Danzo did to them he turn looking at Sarutobi saying.

'hokage-sama after everything we have learn today I wanted to know what will be done with the case of Uchiha Itachi ? now that we know the truth are you going to corect that order on the eldest Uchiha's head !''

'' yeah that boy ! had gone through to much ! its time to bring that kid back home Hokage-sama'' Tsume Inuzuka said with concerned eyes.

''yes I will ! I never thoroughly believed that report about the masacre of the Uchiha's ! I knew that there was something fishy going on with that report but I didn't have enough evidence to prove it ! but now I know what happen and I am deeply ashamed to have been part of the suffering young Itachi when through but lets all go to the Hokage tower I need to start the process to bring young Itachi Uchiha back home ! oh and in the mean time stay away from Haru Uzumaki she on a war path !''

as soon he finished those words Harry came storming out of the council room heading for the ROOT quarters he had some cleaning up to do .

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.


	17. Chapter 17

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto the unknown Uchiha ch.17: The return of Itachi Uchiha.

This chapter was beta by

* * *

Harry was on a warpath! He stormed through the streets of Konoha like the devil himself !

People were looking at his with wide eyes as he stormed by on his way to the ROOT headquarters.

" I feel sorry for those ROOT soldiers who have to deal with her wrath ! " Severus said looking at Harry storming away.

" Me too " Whispered Sirius as he saw his godson/daughter storming away.

Meanwhile Harry stormed the roots underground base, she kick in the front door yelling:

" LISTEN HERE YOU FOOLS ! YOUR SO CALLED MASTER WAS JUST KILLED BY ME ! YOU HAVE 2 OPTIONS ! 1) SURRENDER, 2) DIE, WHAT'S GOING TO BE !"

"We surrender !" Said a masks root soldier after that every roots soldier lay down their weapons.

"Smart move good now listen up I have the power to remove that seal that, that monster placed on your tongs !" At this every roots soldiers their eyes when wide Harry continue saying.

" The oldest one of you can decide if you want to form part of the Shinobi forces and the youngest ones will be introduced to families to break them out of root programing !"

" Umm Haru-sama are we allowed in that program ?" An older root soldier asks.

"Of course you can ! Now what is it that you guys want to do ?" Harry asks. Harry felt connected to this root agents because in a way he was also seen as a weapon by Dumbledore and the light side.

Much to Harry's surprise half of the older root members swore their allegiance to Harry while the other half decided to go into the Shinobi forces the youngest root agents the Uzumaki clan families took them into their families.

Next day the Hokage called the Shinobi council for a meeting most of them were still pissed at Sarutobi for what he and the civilian council did to the Uzumaki, Naruto and the Uchiha's ! Sarutobi sighted he knew it was going to take a long time for him to regain the trust of the Heads of the major Clans of Konoha.

" I call this meeting for the following ! I am going to send a few squads to bring Itachi Uchiha back to Konoha !"

" Well then you need to put the best Anbu squad together for that tasks Hokage-sama ! I doubt that Itachi-kun would come back quietly after being forced to kill his family !" Shikaku Nara said with a serious voice.

" Maybe we should send a summoning letter to the pup if he doesn't answer the letter in less than 3 days we can send a squad to get the pup. " Tsume Inuzuka said.

" I agree with Inuzuka-san maybe we should also asks Sasuke-kun to write his brother maybe reading his brothers words may convince Itachi-san to come back to Konoha." Hiashi Hyuuga said.

" That's a good idea also we should get Itachi-kun's name out of the Bingo book since he no longer is a criminal there is no reason for him to be in that book well at least on Konoha's part." Chouza Akimichi said.

" I will start with a program to help itachi-san with his mental health god's only knows what that boy had to experience as member of the Akatsuki." Inochi Yamanaka said with a serious voice.

" Yeah those are good Idea and all but I am concerned with a bigger problem !" Harry said gaining the attention of all the Shinobi's in the room.

" What problem ?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asks.

" You people realise that Konoha's reputation as the strongest Village is in great danger ? Thanks to someone who allowed Kumo get away with almost kidnapping a citizen of Konoha !" Harry said glaring daggers at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi's eyes when wide " That business was already resolved." The Hokage said with a serious voice.

" HAHAHA " Harry laugh out loud " Yeah by killing an innocent man ! Because of your actions villages like rock country and cloud country are starting to think that Konoha is turning weak ! And it's true ! Because of your ineptitude Kumo got away with the attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga ! Now minor villages like Cloud and and Rock country are looking down on Konoha ! If you were tired of being the Hokage then you should've appointed someone else to be your successor ! " Harry roared making Sarutobi flinch.

Sarutobi knew that what the girl in front of him was saying was true if it was the previous Hokages none of them would have allowed Kumo to get away with what they did and it was true Konoha had lost half of its influence and it's all because of him he allowed the Civilian council and the Village Elders to get away with stuff that would have gotten them all killed by other Kages. He bowed his head with a sad smile on his face he said.

" I know it's true everything you said Haru-sama is true ! If Tobirama-Sensei saw what I have done with the powerhouse Village he and his brother build he would be rolling in his grave ! But don't worry I will make it all better I will fix my mistake starting with getting Uchiha Itachi back home !" Sarutobi Hiruzen said with a serious voice.

Che it's too late for that ! In a few weeks Konoha will be holding the Chunin-Exams and believe me half of those Villagers will only participate just to see if the rumors of Konoha's weakness is true ! But don't worry together with the rest of the Clan's head I am sure we will be able to pull a big show for them and show them what kind of Dragon Konoha really is and show them the real meaning behind the quote of never poking a sleeping Dragon !" Harry said smirking.

Every Konoha's Shinobi in the room smirked it finally started to look like the old Konoha was coming back ! The Konoha that with only it's name send shivers down the spines of its enemy yeah many started to think that with Haru Uzumaki and its Clan Konoha will regain its glory days.

* * *

A few days later in the caves that was serving currently as the new hide out of the Akatsuki something very peculiar happen while he was eating his second bowl of ramen of the day, a owl flew in and is now currently sitting on Itachi's shoulders with his paw stretched out looking at Itachi with its huge beetle eyes.

Itachi's left eye twitched and the white snowy owl hooted stretching her paw right into Itachi's cheek making the members of Akatsuki break out in laughter even Tobi and Pain were launching its not every day they see Itachi Uchiha getting poke in his cheek by an owl after the laughter dies down the only female member of the Akatsuki chuckled saying.

" It look like it want you to take the letter." Konan said pointing at the letter tied at the owls paw.

With a raised eyebrow Itachi took the letter from the owl, it's turn out there are 3 Letters he stood up and when to his room he then started to read the letters each letter he read made his eyes go wide after showing Pain the Letters, Pain give Itachi the orders to spy for him in Konoha after saying goodbye to his friends Itachi Uchiha left to go to Konoha.

After receiving Itachi's answer the whole Village got together to see Itachi Uchiha entering the Village ! Standing in front was a very nervous Sasuke.

" Where is he ! He should be here all ready !" Sasuke said standing next to Naruto and Haku.

" Calm down he be here soon !" Naruto said smiling at his friend he, Sasuke and Haku had become good friends.

" Oh look there he is !" Haku shouted getting the attention of everyone they all turn and look at where the young boy was pointing and sure there slowly approaching Konoha in a slow pace was Itachi Uchiha, once Itachi was standing in front of Sasuke he was send flying to the ground by Sasuke all while the boy was yelling.

" ONIISAN !"

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !


	18. Chapter 18

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED.

This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto the unknown Uchiha; news from home.

In this chapter there is something said about Sasuke's birthday to clear something up I dont know when Sasuke's birthday is I just used it to be part of this story.

* * *

It was a week ago that that Itachi Uchiha was back in Konoha he was amaised how much the Village change since the last time he was there !

He could see the changes the Uzumaki Clan brought with them to the village !

the security was stronger,the Ninja Academy was now being controlled by the Nijas of the village.

the Civillian population of Konoha was being monitor harder then what they used too !

and the civillian kids who wanted to become Ninjas where forced to take much more harder test then previous.

fan girls where dropped of the program and most of the genin teams that graduated are now going trough test to see if they qualify to be Ninjas.

Sakura was also taken out of team 7 and was replaced with Haku much to Sakura's fury !

Inochi Yamanaka took his daughter's case of fan girling over Sasuke Uchiha serious !

Ino was forced by the Hokage to go to teraphy with her father to stop her from fan girling over Sasuke.

today Itachi was sitting at Icharaku's Ramen !

he was currently listening to the conversation that was going on between the Kaguya and the princess of the Uzumaki Clan . he watch how the blond girl took out a stack of news paper he watch how Uzumaki Princess raised an eye brow at the blond girl;

''what is the meaning of this !?'' Harry asks holding the stack of news paper in his hands.

''those my dear cousin are copies of the Daily Prophet with stories about why the Dumbledores where forced to flee Germany !'' Draco said smirking at Harry'who's eyes when wide .

Harry started to read the artickles one by one before he burst out laughing;

''hahahah oh Merlin ! I would have loved to be there to see his face when he read those articles ! I cant believe I missed it !'' Harry said smirking.

''oh dont worry our spy back home send us his memories of Dumbledore reading the articles in the great hall '' Draco said still smirking.

'' good I will enjoy watching the bastard suffer ! after everything he put me and my family trough I would enjoy seing him and his reputation destroyed !'' Harry roared his eyes flashing emeraldd green making everyone in the council room shiver.

Draco shiver looking at Harry's eyes but decided to ignore it by saying;

''it seems that someone is trying to ruin the old man and before you asks no its not the dark lord !''

''then who is it ? I know its not me and if its not the dark lord then who is that person that decided to go against the old fool ? '' Harry asks with narrowed eyes.

''thats the problem ! no one seems to know who that person is the only thing we know is that,that person hate Dumbledore and is doing everything to hurt the old man !'' Draco said smirking.

''well so long they dont come after me when they finish with Dumbledore then its okay by me ! '' Harry said smirking.

''the story of happen to you while you where in the care of the Dursleys also ended up in the paper ! they are using your story to get to Dumbledore ! are you not mad about that ?'' Draco asks with concern eyes while he was okay for them to go after Dumbledore he was not to happy with these people for using Harry as an excuuse to go after the old man .

''it doesn't matter becouse once I start my case against the old man the story will get out there anyway '' Harry said.

''okay I understand ! in other note the dark lord is going to send some representative to talk with you ! he want a treaty between you and him ! '' Draco said with a serious voice.

''who is he sending ?'' Asks Severus with narrowed eyes he was concern that if the dark lord send someone who really hate Harry then the treaty delegacion would not work.

'''he is sending my aunt Andormeda and my mother '' Draco said smirking.

Sirius eyes when wide;

'''Andromeda ? I thought she was part of Dumbledore's order !'' Sirius asks in shock.

''she was ! that was untill she find out what Dumbledore did with you cousin Sirius ! '' Draco said smirking.

''then what about her Daughter and her husband ?'' Harry asks.

'' well Tonks and her father are both coming with her '' Draco said smirking.

''thats good so long Bella bitch stay with Voldemort then I am okay with them coming '' Harry said with a serious voice .

'' yeah I think the Elemental countries have enough sycho's they dont need an other one !'' Sirius said .

''that right by the way profesor Snape how is your Potion shop coming along ? '' Harry asks

''it doing great ! the potions are selling good the most populair once are the medical potions but I think those are being bought by the Ninja population the hospital already asks me to make a few for them !'' Severus said with a smirk on his face.

''thats great I am happy for you godfather !'' Draco said smiling he knew how much his godfather wanted to have a potion shop but because of the Auror's and Dumbledore he was not alloud to open one.

''and you Haru what about your tea shop ?'' Severus asks he knew that the Tea shop was becoming the hangout place for most of the Ninja population becouse of the seals plaised around the shop making it once of the most secure places for Ninjas to hangout !

''its a total success ! people like the deferent Tea's on the Menu but what they like the most are the english pastries ! they are in love with the mini cakes and scones ! I never thougth that our food would be such an success ! but the best seller among the teens is of course the Pizza !'' Harry said smiling.

when he decided to open a Tea house serving english pastries with some Pizza's and pasta he never inmagine that they would be a total hit with the people of the Elemental countries !

people of all over come to Konoha just to drink some of his tea ! he even saw some people from Tea country trying to spy on his business in the hope to recreate the tea's being used in his tea shop he snorted at the thought he was brought back to reality by Itachi who interupted them saying;

'' I am curious about something Haru-san '' Itachi said looking at Harry who raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha in front of him asking;

''and that would be ?''

'''you see Haru-san Sasuke is in love with your mini cakes I know my little brother hate sweets but your mini cakes seems to be the only exseption and I was wonder do you make bigger cakes ? I need a birthday cake for Sasuke's birthday and I would love to buy one of your mini strawberry cakes for him but bigger '' Itachi said smirking.

''well I do make bigger cakes but only on demand so yeah if you want the mini strawberry made into a bigger cake that can be done for when do you need it ? '' Harry asks.

for over a month !'' Itachi said .

''good then come back over a few weeks and I make sure its be done for you ! '' Harry said smirking.

Sirius give Severus a knowing look which Severus who return the nod with a smirked they both saw the way the older boy was looking at Harry its Obvious that Itachi Uchiha is in love with Harry.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.


	19. Chapter 19

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto the unknown Uchiha ; the arrival of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

It was a Sunny day in Konoha and a few weeks before the Chunin Exams when Konoha was shaking up by the arrival of the Malfoy's .

the whole town was currently looking at the large Caravan that had just enter the town square.

the Hokage and the rest of the Ninja Council and the town where waiting for the Malfoy's/Kaguya's to come out of their Caravan.

the Malfoy Caravan was decorated in white,soft silver and green colors and of course they had the symbols of both the Kaguya's and the Malfoy's families on the curtain's.

Draco had told his father how inportant his anscestor's use to be in the elemental countries and that It would be good for them to use the Kaguya's crest.

the first to come out was Lucius who drew gasp of shock from the people of konoha who saw him for the first time.

Draco walk forward to greed his father he bow to his father saying;

'' Hello father ! its nice to see you again !''

Lucius raised an eyebrow he was shocked to see how much Draco looked like his mother ,Lucius smirked hugging Draco shocking the boy;

''its good to see you honey ! and your hair is longer ! '' Lucius said letting go of Draco while looking at his son's long hair.

''T,thank you father '' Draco said a little shocked. he was not used seeing his father showing affection in front of people specially stranger's.

next was Narcissa who launched her self at her son ;

''ohh my Draconissa I missed you so much ! ''Narcissa said hugging Draco ''you look just like me when I was at that age ! and look at your hair it's goreous! your a total beauty I am so proud !'' Narcissa said pinching Draco's cheeks.

Harry smiled at seeing the family reunion he walked up to Lucius saying;

''Ít's nice having you here mister Malfoy ''

Lucius gasps in shocked he could not believe what he was seeing the boy/girl in front of him was an almost carbon copy of Lily Evans !

Hearing her husband gasps Narcissa look up to wear Lucius was looking and she was in shock there standing in front of her husband was a mirror image of her rival Lily Evans !

''Merlin Potter you look identical to your mother ! '' Narcissa said looking Harry up and down still not believing what she was seeing.

''yes I know Sirius and Severus told me ''' looking around seeing that someone was missing with a frown on his face he asks ''wear is Andromeda ? was she not supose to come with you ? ''

''no she is not coming anymore ! the old fool notice that Andromeda was acting weird and decided to put order member watching her every move ! so she was not able to leave with out Dumbledore knowing but she said she will stay in touch and inform us if the old fool try to do anything against you ohh and your little spy in the order send me this !'' Narcissa said giving Harry a set of letter's .

''spies? you have spies in the order ? who are they ?'' Sirius asks looking curious at the letter's in Harry's hand.

''yes I have A spy in the order ! Ginevra Weasley ! but also this is a way for her to get out of Molly Weasley controling hand's '' Harry said looking at the letter's.

'' but how is she hiding the letter's from her mother ? now that you are gone the old man's paranoia must be of the roof ! '' Severus said comming from behind Sirius making him jump.

'' 2 word's house elf'' Harry said .

''House elf ? which one ?'' Lucius asks with narrowed eyes .

''Dobby !'' was Harry's reply.

''I should have known '' Lucius said sneering. he never liked that crazy house elf.

''óhh Severus it's good to see you ! '' Narcissa said hugging the potion master.

''I am fine Cissa ! '' Severus said smiling at the blond woman in front of him.

''now lets go and show you where you are staying '' Harry said starting to walk of only to be stopped by Lucius;

''oh dont worry we have everything in our Caravan you just need to give us a place to set up our Çaravan .

weeks flew by rummors of 2 more new Kaguya's in the Elemental nation took most shinobi's villages by surprise and of course to confirm if the rummors where true they send more people to the chunin exams .

Lucius expertise in politics made him on of the most trusted among the Hokage's advisor's.

the chunin exams where a few month's away Harry couldn't wait .he was sure the this chunin exams would be a lot of fun, .

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note;

Hello guys how are you doing ? I hope everything is going fine for everyone !

I am sorry to that for the last few months since last year I haven't been updating my stories,and that is because I am in the process of writing my first Fantasy YA novel.

THATS RIGHT I AM CURRENTLY WRITING MY OWN BOOK !

After seeing the success of some of our fanfiction writers like E.L James and Cassandra Clare I decided to try and write my own book.

Now just because I am spending all my time writing my book doesn't mean I won't continue writing my fanfiction stories it's only that I will be posting the chapters when I can.

so don't feel sad the chapters will be posted ,thank you and I wish you guys a nice summer.


End file.
